Counter Act
by Clemenmore
Summary: ON HIATUS till further notice
1. Chapter 1

This will be multi chaptered. Its POV is going to be switching from kim to shego in each chapter. I wanted to see if i could do it. Here it is. Please comment.

The characters arent mine.

its a KIGO, and if you hate Kigo turn back now. and if you still read it. and descide to flame it. well. your and idiot. but i will take it none the less. stupidit is very entertaining.

-clemenmore

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kim watched numbly as Shego ran away. The woman was hoping from roof to roof, quickly becoming a black and green dot. Kim's face was captured between and state of shock and complete confusion. The woman's mocking laugh was echoing on itself in her head. Ron slid through the door leading to the lower levels of the building Team Possible was occupying. He had finally made it to the roof and was breaking a serious sweat. Kim was still paralyzed.

"Um… KP…" Ron addressed her. Rufus crawled onto his shoulder and observed Kim quietly. She was fixated on something far away. He looked over to see nothing peculiar.

"…"

He reached over and grabbed her shoulder. Her eyes darted to him. She looked like she just saw a ghost. Well. Not like a ghost. But something scary.

"KP. They got away. . . Are you okay..?" He asked.

Kim snapped her head towards him in shock. Her mouth was dry.

"What! Shego-!" Kim stopped in mid shriek. She stopped mid-sentence as the events of the mission washed back to her memory. Ron took a step back as he watched Kim's expression darken. Her faces starting to take on shades of pink.

"Um. . .KP-"

She swung her arms up and yelled. Her face growing redder and redder. Kim spun around fuming. Her face rivaling the color of her hair. When her voice cracked she sucked in a great breath an exhaled sharply. She glared at the direction Shego disappeared into. She whipped around and pointed at Ron with her kimmunicator, petrifying him on the spot. Rufus coward in his pocket.

"Ron. We are leaving."

During the flight home Kim glared at the wall opposite her. Ron was original sitting infront of it but he couldn't handle being just beneath the spot Kim was sending nonverbal death threats too. She said goodbye to Ron and marched home. She slipped into her home with ease and stomped up to her bedroom. She slammed the door. She sat on the bed, agitated. She crossed her arms and looked around the room. She spotted her pandaroo. She glared at it. It didn't glare back. It didn't do anything. She swiped at it and knocked it over. She looked away and then looked back at it apologetically. She reached over and brought to her chest, petting it.

"I am sorry…" Kim whispered and fell back onto her bed. Her long time companion didn't deserve her anger. She felt calmer. She looked at ceiling and began to ponder the events of her mission.

She shouldn't be surprised by how it turned out. She should have seen it coming a while ago. She should have known that Shego would have eventually gotten bored and kissed her. What a mission. Kim was angry that Shego embarrassed her and most would be shocked to know that she expected Shego too eventually kiss her. The villainous for the past month had been especially playful it seemed. She had begun to flirt with her and coo over her because one day Shego was making fun of her about romance. She struck a nerve by suggesting Kim was overly romantic and thought she'd proved it by hugging Kim and announcing her undying love for her. Kim had reacted perfectly. She was uncomfortable but patted Shego on the head. Apparently this pleased the woman. Kim assumed this was the start of Shego evil plan to mess with Kim, yet again.

Shego at one point or another had hugged her than thrown her across the room; given her a love note which Kim had wade check for anthrax; tried to hold her hand which ended with Kim trying to dogde the grabs and falling over. It worked every time. Kim was thrown off guard and Shego was able to beat her down while she continued her act and apologized, escaped while blowing kisses, and even captured her and thrown her into a death trap. That one time Shego feigned grief very dramatically. Kim got out of that one quickly but it was a good laugh. Shego seemed to be encouraged by Kim's laughter Till Ron came in, then it was all business.

This mission though Kim got smart. She wasn't going to be a fool no more. Shego wanted to "embrace" Kim while they fought. The first 5 times it happened in previous missions it worked. Kim hesitated at first. Shego knew how to look sincere well. So she clocked her right in the nose, knocking the mercenary to the ground with a yelp.

Shego had to have known that while trying to throw Kim off her game, she was leaving herself vulnerable, too. So with a roar, she tackled kim as her nose bled. It wasn't a bad fight. It was definitely comical. Shego is messier the more pissed she is. Shego was off her game and Kim couldn't help but laugh through out the battle, taking advantage of Shego's spiking rage.

Shego's face was just too funny. Her left cheek was smeared with her blood. She looked like she was about to have a temper tantrum. If she saw shego stamp her feet and pout Kim wouldn't have made it home. Shego would have succeeded in killing her but she would be happy about how. Death by chuckle, not something she was sure Shego would boast about.

When Shego and Drakken made a break for it, Drakken was already outside with the hover craft. Shego stalled though, she always did, whether it was to distract or to continue the fight, Shego bolted and ran up the stairs of the building throwing plasma behind her to hinder Kim's decent up the stairs also. Once Kim made it to the roof, she found Shego standing on the ledge growling profanities. Kim made a joke about her being so difficult to be around that her own boss ditched her or something like that. Shego then turned around and hopped off the ledge to Kim. She had a smile plastered on her face. It was her "I am going to peel you" smile. The fake kind that marked split second plotting. Kim for some reason didn't budge or do anything. Shego got close to her. Very close. She wrapped her arms around Kim's neck. She than looked suddenly hurt. Shego said she would forgive her for hurting her feelings which confused Kim. Then, shego kissed her. It wasn't long but it wasn't short. Kim knew she squeaked and flinched. She felt entirely to focused on at that moment. It's like the world stopped just to watch Shego kiss her. She remembered a light wind scrape at her cheeks. Shego pulled away looking very triumphant. She also looked like she had jealousy stolen something very expensive and the steal was quite the success. Shego smirked at her and held Kim's left cheek. Then ,again, peck her lips with a smacking sound. She bolted off the roof over to a near by building laughing her brain's off.

And that.

Was how that mission went. It boiled her blood thinking about it.

Kim glared at her ceiling. She just didn't know what to do in this situation. She looked down at her pandaroo and raised it above her face. She looked at it curiously.

"What do I do? Yeah I get that Shego is a villain. I get that I get under her skin and she gets under mine. But jeeze why does she have to be such uh bitch?" Kim paused in thought.

"When did I start using curse words…?"

"…"

"Oh well. I will save that one for another brooding session."

"…"

"I mean. Well, I just can't stand it that she spends so much time trying to think of new ways to see me squirm. Has she nothing better to do, seriously?"

"…"

"Oh look its Pumpkin! Let's see if I can make her faint today. What to do? Oh how about I check my book on how to make Kimmie squirm." Kim said trying to impersonate Shego. It wasn't bad.

"…"

"I know. I know. Bad impression… God. I just wish I could get her back. It irks me beyond reason when she acts like she won some stupid competition she never told me about. It drives me crazy." Kim whined, looking at her ceiling again.

She grimaced as she imagined Shego's smirk after she left. Kim clamped her eyes shut and growled. She wanted with everything to wipe that smile of her face. She knew that when she saw Shego again the woman was going to be in her face about it the whole time. Saying things like ' oh did I take your breath away Kimmie?' or ' Oh sorry about last time. I tend to have that effect on red heads.' Or something alluding to the kiss. Kim groaned heplessly.

"…'

"What am I suppose to do? I am already punching her. What? should I turn it back around on her? Fat chance." Kim muttered. Then the thought rolled around in her head. She stood leaving pandaroo on the bed. Her mom called her to began to grin creepily. She walked down the stairs emitting a low sinister chuckle. Anne Possible looked over at Kim and quirked an eyebrow at her daughters peculiar behavior.

"Kimmie, are you okay?" She asked.

Kim broke her trance and smiled deviously at her mother.

"Mom. I am ecstatic. Now bring on the lasagna."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well. That was a magnificent cliff hanger am I right? I bet you are all at the edge of your seats dieing to know how Kim is going to get Shego back. Who knows. The contents of the next chapter might shock you. Blow your mind. who knows. until next time my people.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

for you.

Yeah it's a bit tedious. But you must endure. Think of the fandom.

Again character are not mine.

If you hate on the coupled don't read. Flame if you want. The best you will get out of me is maybe a laugh. Maybe. I don't even know why your reading the second chapter if you don't even like the couple.

XXXXX

Flying low, only eight feet above the ground, Shego approached fast in her hover craft. She needed get to her destination and complete the task given to her by Drakken. It was in the middle of the Gobi Desert. She was thinking of how she was going to do this.

Shego looked out, over the side of the hover craft. She needed to find and ideal place to land. It had to be a large enough clearing to land on. It also needed to be strategically placed so she can reach it in time to get away. She didn't need to be tripping over stuff and possible getting caught because she couldn't reach in time. She had learned since the first few recon flights she did that this was wise.

She wished Drakken would get the newest hovercrafts that Hench Co. have been offering to the villain community. It had camouflage. She could more than work with a hovercraft that had a stealth mode. It also had a self parking adjustment. Shego already put it on her "things to threaten Drakken for" list.

She looked up to see she was approaching the lab she was about to rob. It looked like the military was involved. The building was very simple, drab, and concrete. She needed to retrieve some notes from a computer.

Drakken wanted to make sure that his new something, something ray was going to work properly. The man was insecure but obviously not entirely stupid. And even if he did get it to work, he should know by now that Kim Possible and her monkey side kick and naked mole rat would just drop down from the heavens and blow it up, along his lair. Well, if he did learn he would likely quit, which would mean Shego wouldn't be getting any good pay. She got a pay check for every plot the man uses her in anyway for.

Shego hovered a mile away from the facility. It is either land here and sneak into the facility, or risk alerting all the guards that she was there with a loud entrance. Shego pondered her choices quickly.

She was going to sneak in. She didn't feel like having a massive adrenaline rush and possibly end the night with pulling one lucky bullet out of her. That is never fun because she doesn't realize she actually been shot till after the adrenaline crash. She landed the device fluidly. She felt nervous with the plan. It was going to either work or it was going to blow up in her face and she was going to be roughing it back home. She jumped out of the vehicle and hunched low to the ground. She began a slow approach to the military base.

It was dark and cold. She appreciated that the sky was clear though. The moonlight was lighting a strait path for her. She slipped into a silent resolve as she got closer. She didn't notice the object in front of her till she tripped over it.

"ACK!"

Shego growled and began to right her self.

"Wait a minute… This is metal…" Shego whispered to herself. Shego focused on it hard. It was dim and she didn't wanted to whip out the fire and expose herself. She saw that underneath the sand was two metal doors. Shego perked instantly. She tapped it with her foot a few times to see if it was hollow or not.

"Well it looks like today is my lucky day. It seems they have a back door."

Shego noticed no outside handles. "Must have been meant more for escape than entry" she said to herself.

Shego looked around to see if there might have been any one near by. She bent down on her knees and leaned forward against the doors. Her face was less then two inches away from the doors. She slid her right palm against the crease between the doors. Her hand began to flicker weakly with green energy and she began to melt the doors. She concentrated on not flaming up. She melted the hinges also. She dragged the doors apart, exposing the interior.

It was only a hole that had a latter going down it seemed. Shego glared at it and hissed. She slid into the whole and began to climb down the ladder. She couldn't light her hands because the bars were rusty and she didn't know how far she would have to fall before she hit the bottom.

She climbed down for what seemed like forever the moonlight above was beginning to get further and further away. Shego yelped when she hit the bottom finally. She didn't prepare herself for it.

At that point it was pitch black inside where ever she climbed down into. She smiled and inhaled deeply. The air down here was a fresh breath compared to the stale air above her, around the ladder. She lit up her hand and began to walk. She looked down a long hall , now lit green. She saw no cameras and the floor was dirty. She began to walk down the hall. Her confidence was building.

She reached the end and began to get excited when she saw door. She hoped that it led to the building. She opened the door. It let out a long whine causing Shego to cringe. She step out and grinned. She bent down on her knee and whipped out a series of maps stapled together and folded, from the pouch on her left leg. She began to flip threw the pages trying to see where she might be. She looked around the room figuring the shape of it. She found the page and grinned. The office she was looking for was to the left down the hall up a flight of stairs and threw the third door on the right.

This was a cake walk. She reached the stairs and saw a guard approaching. He hadn't seen her yet but he would soon enough. So she rushed him. Knocked him out and left him where he fell. She reached the room and unlocked it quickly. She slid in and looked into the office space. There was a desk with a computer sitting at it.

"Bingo"

She shut the door and locked it. She didn't want anyone breaking in after all. She checked the lock and then walked over the to computer desk. Shego spun the computer chair around taking a seat. She cracked her finger and rolled her shoulders then hacked the computer. This was actually the easier part. Once where she wanted to be Shego slammed her flash drive into the port and began to download the notes.

"All I have to do is sit back and wait." Shego leaned back in her chair and placed her feet on the desk while she watched the computer screen.

"Might as well relax."

"I wouldn't be relaxing if I knew I was about to get arrested, Shego." A firm feminine voice spoke out of in the room.

Shego stood instantly. She glared at the direction of Kim Possible's voice.

Kim stood there, leaning against the locked door and smiled at her.

Shego fought the urge to ask her how she got in, but that would end with Kim trying to sound vague and cool or something. So. She decided to use her new way of getting around Kim or stalling. It worked the last couple of times and the last time she through Kim for a loop with what she did.

She sat back down and smiled at Kim.

"Oh. It's just you." She spoke quietly. Looking over at Kim with a mellow expression.

"Yeah. It's just me." Kim sneered and took a step away from the door.

"Well Kimmie, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? Did you come to see little ole' me?"

"No…If I wanted to see you I could have just watched the security camera footage of you." Kim replied calmly.

Shego flicked her eyes to the computer. The download was done. She could leave now. She plucked the flash drive out of the computer and slipped it into her leg pouch. She had long since dropped the map. She stood and smirked at Kim.

'Now for the distraction…'

Shego sauntered confidently over to Kim. Kim seemed just confident today. She wasn't backing away at all. She hadn't attacked yet either. Shego got the feeling that something was up. So she continued to near Kim.

"Aaw…Princess. Are you sure you didn't come here to see me? I don't spot the sidekicks anywhere. You take them everywhere with you." Shego leaned forward close to Kim's. She was pleased that Kim didn't move away. Shego noticed that Kim did flinch though.

"You don't want them to see you do anything immoral involving the enemy, right? I get that. I will try to support this but it does hurt my feelings that you want to keep us a secret, Pumpkin." Shego informed Kim with mock concern. Kim grimaced at her and rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes Shego you just drive me nuts." Kim growled. Shego beamed at Kim. Kim then turned to looked directly into her eyes. She began to smirk.

" You know you have a beautiful smile, Shego…" Kim whispered. Shego stopped smiling. This was a new.

"Say what?" Shego turned her head lightly and looked suspiciously at Kim. Kim smiled and looked away bashfully. She grabbed Shego's left wrist gently. Just a little too gently. Shego looked down and squinted.

"What's you game, Possinblummmph!"

Shego's eyes shot wide open as Kim kissed her hard. Her lips were gonna bruise. She felt the impact go across her teeth. Shego took into account that the grip on her wrist tightened chuckled at this new response from Kim.

She closed her eyes as she pressed on into the kiss and found her self yet again consumed by the feeling of Kim's lips. This kiss was different and much better for one fact and on fact alone. Kim was kissing her back.

Shego reached around and pulled Kim against her. The kiss began to get more desperate as the two tried to dominate the other. She tested trying to slip her tongue into the kissing. To her pleasure Kim allowed it. It was good. Before Shego knew it, Kim was flush against the door pulling Shego onto her. Kim's hand were lost in Shego's hair and Shego could feel Kim hands gripping her hair. It felt good, Shego determined. She began run her hand along Kim's back. Shego felt like she was sinking in hot lava and her head was barely over the top of it. Her blood was pumping and her heart was racing. Who needed air? She wasn't going to quit and let Kim win this one.

She needed to get out of there, eventually. She just had to beat Kim at kissing, which was proving difficult. She wanted it this too badly, she realized.

Shego was brought to reality when she felt Kim push her away spin around her. Kim was behind her locking her into a choke hold. Shego roared the last bit of air she had and was already seeing spots. She began to claw at Kim's arms and whip her body trying to shake Kim. Kim then slammed her head against the door. Shego felt her body go limp and she then blacked out.

Her eyes shot open. She felt she was lying on something cold and hard. It was metal. her hands and feet were handcuffed together behind her. Every thing was shaking and bumping her around. She felt entirely uncomfortable and out of sorts. She looked around, smacking her mouth, to see she was inside an armored vehicle. She had a splitting headache. She was on the floor with three armed men on each side of her as she slid around a abit.

'Just great. . . How did I get here?'

Shego thought for a moment as her face went blank.

'oh yeah, I made out with Kim… and she made me hit my head'

Shego got out of her restraints quickly and made quick work of the men and the vehicle. She hopped out to see she wasn't that far from her hover craft. They must have just left. She made a break for it. Back up could be there anytime. She discovered her vehicle and was out of there as fast and as loud as possible.

She failed the robbery.

She sighed and looked out across the desert as she sped away. She looked up at the moon and smiled. Kim impressed her today.

"The girl has balls. But she is Kim Possible, after all. She can't stand loosing, especially to me." shego whispered to herself. She thought back to the kiss and smiled grew wider.

"So she wants to fight back? Well I can't let her beat me."

She was looking forward to seeing Kim again. It seems that crossing paths with hero was going to be more interesting.

"That just wouldn't be fair to dear sweat Kimmie."

xxxxxxxxxx

yeah well. I can say that I made shego a lot more impulsive in this. I like it but I hate it at the same time. Though I am writing it I am like:

" Shegoooooo! Noooooooooo! Stop while your ahead! Do you not see the repercussions of what your doing?"

I love kigo. I just over think things and practice self preservation naturally and I have always pictured Shego doing the same. She is wanted in 11 countries. She has to think about her next step and the door that step might make and the 2 windows that will almost likely close. ( life is filled with chance bla. bla. blaaaa. I get it)

And this. My readers would be technically very dangerous and irreversible behavior Shego is showing.

And. Kim. Recognizes this in the next chapter.

So. Read on when I post the next chapter.

( go author's note!"\)


	3. Chapter 3

so. Here is chapter 3. I obviously don't own Kim Possible. It liks each chapter gets longer. Uugh.

If you hate Kigo or over all don't have the stomach for yuri or femme lash are just lesbian shit. I would gtfo of this page. Just saying. You might get tainted.

Enjoy the corruption. I know I did.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kim had never been much of a nail biter. Sure she got nervous sometimes but she never really needed to chew on her nails or a pencil. She stopped tapping her foot when it began to bother the rest of her class mates. So she tapped her fingers and played with her pencil absent mindedly.

She needed to get to her locker. This class needed to end.

The bell rang and Kim rushed to her locker. She tore down the halls swiftly maneuvering around various people. She saw Ron along her destination, waved, and continued on her way. She knocked the books out of someone's hands. She yelled an apology. She screeched around the corner and saw her sparkling locker. She skidded to a halt, nearly slamming against the row of lockers. She groped at the lock, briefly forgetting the combination. She mumbles a curse here and there and then finally gained access to her locker. She whipped open and her eyes caught the eyes of her current dilemma.

She gripped the locker door gently as she gazed at the photo of Shego hanging in her locker. She sulked at it. A hand slammed the locker door open entirely. Kim forced to look away from the photo , stared at the person pinning her locker door open. It was Bonnie Rockwaller. She sighed and leaned back against her locker.

"What is it, Bonnie?" rshe dawled. She didn't have time for the other cheerleader.

"Don't play dumb Possible. You think you're hot shit, don't you?" Bonnie growled. Kim felt awkward; Bonnie was invading her personal space. It made her want to hit her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you tore down the hall and knocked my books out of my hands. If you think I am going to just let you get away with it then you have another thing coming, Ginger." The girl hissed leaning even further into Kim's personal space. Kim inched further back against her locker.

"Ginger? Whatever. I said I was sorry. Back off." Kim shook her head and looked at Bonnie with disinterest. She needed to check in with Wade.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't have time for this, Bonnie." Kim said pushing the girl away with more force than she wanted to give. Bonnie fell on her butt. The redhead instantly was racked with shame. She leaned down and helped the bewildered girl up.

"What the hell! What was that for?" Bonnie squawked. Kim frowned. She wasn't doing anything right lately it seemed. She sighed and looked away from Bonnie.

"I'm sorry. I didn't . . .hurt you did I?" the hero asked with genuine concern.

"No your lucky you didn't. I should report you." Bonnie grumbled as she wiped the non existing dirt of her skirt. She looked up and glared at Kim who was moving her locker door back and forth, slowly. Kim turned her head and frowned at Bonnie, she didn't make eye contact.

"You can report me if you want. I shouldn't have pushed you. I just am stressed out about someone."

Bonnie's body flinched when she heard the bell ring.

"Great... Thanks." The cheerleader groaned and began to turn.

"Sorry." Kim replied weakly from her locker. Bonnie looked at her quizzically.

"You're just gonna stand there? Are you coming to class?"

"Well… since I am already late, it doesn't really matter." Kim said looking away. She reached into her locker and clicked the computer screen on. Wade's face popped up. Bonnie began to walk away.

"Hey Kim, shouldn't you be in class?"

"Hey Wade. One sec. Bonnie!" Kim called from her locker. Bonnie stopped and turned to look at her, agitated.

"What?"

"I am not up for cheer practice today, you can have the honors." Kim said kindly. She smiled at Bonnie who looked at her, entirely baffled. Kim was curious as to why the woman wasn't smirking and walking away.

"Um . . . okay." Bonnie responded not sure how to react. It felt like they were having a moment or something. On that thought Bonnie huffed and walked away.

Kim turned and looked at Wade, question on written across her face.

"Have you heard anything about Shego, Wade?" She asked reading the geniuses face for an answer. Wade looked away and smiled weakly at Kim. Kim deflated expecting the worst.

On her last mission, she caught Shego downloading data from a secret military base in the Gobi Desert. She had thought at the time to turn the tables on Shego. So she made out with her. She and Shego went to town on it, it seemed. She wasn't entirely engulfed by the new wonderfully intoxicating sensation that had surged through her. She actually slipped out of Shego's grip somehow and saw an opening for a headlock. The adrenaline high she was suffocating from made her do it. It was funny that Shego didn't realize she wasn't kissing her until Kim began to choke her. Kim felt Shego clawing into her arms and shoulder blades. It only gave her more energy. Shego reached back further as to tear her off and Kim pressed downwards with more force than she necessarily used. Kim immediately let go of Shego when she realized the woman's head hit the door hard. She could also remember Shego going limp in her arms. It was a petrifying sensation when she caught all of Shegos weight. The thief had rested back on her shoulder and her head was bleeding. The whole evening was a blur for her. She remembered getting home and finding out Shego busted out of the armored vehicle and ran of into the desert. She insisted to let her go back and search. Her parent's said no.

It had been at least a week sense the incident. She hadn't heard anything about Shego and the guilt was eating Kim alive. She could barely fathom the thought of a dead Shego. The woman was so full of fire. No pun intended mind you. She wouldn't challenge to face. She wouldn't have someone to mess with her and play tricks on her. Who would she have such entertaining banter with? She was sure that if anyone other than her family called her a pet name she would go ballistic. She liked her pet names. Kim tried not to brood too much on the idea of no more Shego. It bummed her out way too much.

"Sorry, Kim, I haven't." He responded. Kim let out a long sigh.

"It's okay, Wade. I am glad that you're helping me." She said looking away. Wade wasn't sure what to say. 'You're welcome' just seemed too condescending so he stayed silent. Kim looked really down.

"Well, I am sure she is fine! She is Shego. That woman is like a roach. You can't kill her."

Kim glared at the floor of the locker. She was sure Shego had gotten away as usual. The woman was slippery. She was allowed to worry, though. There was always a chance that Shego didn't. But god did it irk her that Wade called Shego a roach. It was a terrible simile.

Shego was nothing like a roach. She was not dirty and low. Yeah sure the thief was after all a thief and she did play dirty when they fought, but Shego never tried to mortally wound her. At least Kim felt she never did. Like she never tried to really hurt Shego. There was the Diablo incident but that was a whole other can of worms she would rather not ever open again. Shego may be a "villain" but she was one of the few that had her own honor code. Kim appreciated not being kicked around if she was on the ground. Sure, Shego tried to pelt her with plasma most of the time, but Shego missed and Shego had good aim. Shego wasn't nuts like the rest of villains she has associated with. She did what she was paid for nothing more and only less. Kim could respect Shego as a business woman and warrior. She was wonderful at what she did and so was Kim. If Shego was like anything she was like a lone wolf. She was strong, cunning, sensible, and just wonderfully majestic. Kim couldn't deny that Shego had stunned her with her beauty as equally as her ferocity. She also was a big softy and after years of fighting her, Kim just knew that Shego wasn't as evil as she liked to play. Kim felt fuzzy thinking about the time's Shego displayed actual heroics. It gave her hope for something she wasn't entirely sure of. But hope always felt good. Kim sighed and reality dissolved her thoughts. There was a change in the environment. Something was different. The computer screen was off. How long did she zone out?

"Wade?" Kim asked. It also seemed her locker was darker. It was a shadow. A big shadow whose shape she recognized. She froze instantly and slowly looked up. Barkin was staring down at her.

"Umm. . . Hi Mr. Barkin... I was getting a… uh… mission brief?" She stuttered trying to put together a good excuse. She knew that ending it as question blew it. The man towering over her rose an eyebrow but the rest of his face remained stern. He didn't buy it. She sighed when she saw him smirk.

"A mission huh, Possible. Than why isn't your computer on?" he asked grinning like he knew everything.

Her screen blinked on instantly.

"Kim! Go get ready for a mission." Barking grimaced and Kim smirked at him.

"You got lucky this time, but I'm watching you."

Kim beamed as she watched Barkin walk away.

"Thanks for that, Wade! Very much appreciated." She commended the African American on the computer screen. He frowned at her.

"Sorry, Kim but this is a real mission. I have been getting strange readings from the Grand Canyon. Spikes in electricity and what not." He informed as he began to type on his keyboard. Kim pulled her game face on.

"Okay. You get Ron?"

"Yeah. I got you a ride also." Wade replied. He scratched his chin as he studied something on his side of the computer.

"I think this is all Drakken. Looking at all the things he has had Shego go out and steal, it points to him."

Kim perked up instantly.

"Shego. . ?" she mumbled and then ran to the front entrance.

One free flight and parachute drop later…

Kim looked around and observed the tunnel she was in. It was quite large and was segments. She found this passage while hiking around for a bit. She wasn't sure if she was seen on camera or not and she didn't totally mind. If she is caught it will be most likely by Shego. Ron was close behind trying to whisper loudly and failing. So he was just speak quietly.

"KP. This place gives me the creeps." He hissed looking around nervously.

"Ron be quiet."

"Its like being on the inside of a metal worm or something."

"Ron." She groaned.

"Okay I'll shutup now." He spoke quickly.

"Good cuz you were getting on my nerves Monkey Boy." A voice announced from above. Kim looked up to only see a foot approaching her face extremely fast. She rolled out of the way and stared at the woman in green and black. She looked healthy. She didn't appear to be dizzy from dehydrations or blood loss. Her forehead didn't even have a scratch on it. Comet Powers. Its like she is cheating or something.

"Where did YOU come from?"

"Look up, idiot." Shego replied dryly. Ron looked up to see an open vent.

"Oh. I bet you got that idea from Kim and me." He replied distantly.

"Uh sorry, but sadly I have been crawling in vents longer than either of you." She quipped.

"Thats riiiight! You're old." He replied innocently. Kim watched Shego's whole body tense and her hands clench dangerously. Shego's eye looked like they were trying to make Ron's head explode.

"Excuse ME?"

"Well you are older than us. I am not sure how old you are though. How old are you?"

"Ron! Go find Drakken and try to stop whatever he is doing!" She commanded quickly. She didn't want Shego distracted by Ron.

"But Kim!"

"Go Ron!" She snarreld pointing in the direction she assumed Drakken was in. Ron froze and began to run to where Kim directed him.

"ON IT KP!" Kim watched his lanky form run away and then Shego slammed her against the slight concave cold metal wall. It knocked the wind out of her.

"Rough, much?" Kim hissed.

"Sorry, it won't be as easy as last time, Princess." Shego hissed as her grip tightened around Kim's . She was leaning close to Kim and smiling with anticipation, for what it seemed. Kim wrapped her hands around Shego's wrists comfortable. She had held those wrists more than she felt to count.

"I am so glad you're okay, Shego." Kim sighed, visibly relaxing in Shego's tight grip. The villain winced at her.

"What did you say." Shego hissed.

"Well, I didn't mean to hurt you. It was an accident. You have really sharp nails by the way." Kim spoke quickly. Shego looked down at Kim's exposed fore arms and frowned. Deep scratches covered her arms. Kim noticed this.

"Oh. . . So you noticed?" Shego replied quietly. But there was still sarcasm sprinkled all over the almost whispered statement. Shego stared at her arms. Kim wondered if she knew she had them on her shoulders and back. Shego's suddenly seemed a little disturbed. Almost guilty. It amuse Kim.

"Is that remorse I see?" Kim chuckled as she patted Shego's wrists. She scowled at her taunt.

"NO." Shego snapped her grip tightened yet again. It was a weak hold.

"Don't worry Shego." Kim began reassuringly." I just know not to let you touch me." And with that last statement Kim kicked Shego into the opposite wall, 12 feet away. Shego hit the wall with a grunt and scrambled to get up. Kim was already running down the hall. Kim felt like laughing. Well. She started to laugh. She knew Shego was behind her and catching up. She need to stop laughing. It wasgetting harder to run faster. She felt something hook onto the back of her color and she was thrown in the direction she was coming from. She hit the ground hard, knocking the wind out of her. She silently thanked that the floor wasn't carpet. Shego towered over her.

"I can touch you all I like, Possible. You're just that easy." Shego snarreled. Her eyes were on fire. She was totally serious. Kim then busted out into a fit of giggles. The woman had to know what she was saying.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I was in your position, I after all know all your weak spots.!" Shego continued as she became more agrivated. Kim could hear her laughter ricocheting around the hall. The acoustics were great. Shego was at her throat with in seconds. She looked absolutely livid. Kim began to calm down but she gave a small chuckle here and there.

"What's so FUNNY?" she growled between her teeth

Shego held a clenched hand near Kim's face. It was surrounded with green plasma. The heat was getting hotter and hotter as Shego seemed to get madder and madder. Kim met Shego's eyes with mirth. She hardly noticed the scorching heat making her cheek prickle.

"Oh come on Shego. Did you hear what you said?" Kim watched as Shego realize what she herself had said. Her eyes were looking up thoughtfully and her eyebrows were so scrunch down tight. Kim rolled her eyes. She hated explaining a joke or something near a joke. It looses the funny.

"I can touch you all I like? I know all you're weak spots? Ring a bell?" Kim spoke with a condescending twist at the end. Shego realized immediately what she was implying. For a moment Shego looked like She just saw butterfly eat a bee. It was wiped away with a knowing smile if not perverse.

Kim gasped when Shego laid herself across the redhead. She was still smiling, Kim got the feeling she had impressed the woman on top of her.

" My, my, my, Kimmie. I am surprised. I expected you to be more focused on the prize not the gutters." Shego whispered with a seductive drawl. Kim returned Shego's expression. The words came out before she had time to consider them.

"Well maybe I am focused on the prize and I am just taking a glance or two down." Kim finished whilst dragging her eyes up and down what she could see of Shego. Shego looked shocked but seemed pleased. Her mouth hung open and the corners were dragged up. Kim began to rush with adrenaline and she continued on. She roughly grabbed Shego by the collar and pressed her lips harshly against the other pair of lips. It was a rough dominating kiss that she gave no time for Shego to compete for. Kim feeling like she was on a roll, rolled to the left, dragging Shego with her. She got a lot done during a short kiss. She leaned down and maintained eye contact with a very fluster Shego.

"And for the record, Shego, baby, I like to be on top." Kim finished with a peck.

"Holy shit, Kim . . . " Shego looked up at Kim with astonishment. Kim scramble of the woman andran to go save the day. Everything happened quickly.

She deactivated a drilling device that used lazar with some charming line.

Rufus somehow activated the self destruct.

They saved the day.

Team Possible made it home safe.

Kim busted into the house exuberantly. She ate dinner and even complimented her brothers. Tossing the twins into a bout of confusion. She made sure to use the new found tactic against them later. She kissed her mother and father good night and glided to her bedroom. She fell onto the bed and let out a giggle when she laid eyes on her pandaroo. She felt amazing and very accomplished.

XXXXXXXXX

-So there is that. I hadn't been motivated to finish this chapter till now. My life outside the interwebs has been taxing on my fan girl time.

-Oh and I lied about this chapter in the last one. Sorry. This was better idea than what I had in mind. I will save that one. Four leightore.

-I enjoyed writing this. Hope you enjoyed reading this.

- please review. I enjoy them very much.

-Now go away and find another fanfic to read. Unless you one reread this unfinished one again, cuzz I am cool with dat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Its been awhile. This chapter is weak. Sorry.

XXXXXXXX

Shego released a tired sigh as she stepped out of the shower. Shego looked up into the mirror. The steam had fogged it up entirely. She pat her face with a towel and wrapped her hair up. She grabbed another towel for the rest of her body. She held her right arm tight against her chest. She sluggishly exited the motel bath and sat on the bed. She sat there a moment to feel the water dripping off her. She was tired.

She used her left hand to put some clothing on that she picked up from a gas station. She hissed painfully when she put the shirt on. She grabbed the make shift sling she made and worked it around her torso and put her injured are into it. It was cradled perfectly against her chest. She swung her feet around and layed on the bed. There was a large bag filled with large bags of chips and other various foods. She flicked the tv and relaxed into the bed. It was ironic how cheap mattresses turn out to be really comfortable when you really need them to be.

Shego watched the small tv with blank disinterest. She flipped through a few channels occasionally stopping and gauging whatever was being aired maintained her interest. She stopped on a local news channel. What caught her attention was a flash of red and black. Shego watched the clips of Kim Possible in a daze. The clips were from previous world saving events where Kim had been caught on camera. They began to talk about the explosion and the hidden lair of Dr. Drakken and her. They then showed a picture of her mug shot. It wasn't her best, Shego decided.

"I look like I got mauled by a bear…or a Possible." Shego muttered with a rye smile. The anchor announced that she was thought to be in the area because Drakken was caught in the only escape vehicle that as there.

Shego frowned.

'Great. They are onto me. I guess I should get going soon. I definitely wasn't thinking of masking my identity when I blew through this motel demanding room…Shit."

Shego thought back to the last gig.

"_And for the record, Shego, baby, I like to be on top." The red head than pecked her and stood up. Shego was at loss of words. Kim Possible had yet, again, stunned her. So Shego said the only thing that came to mind._

"_Holy Shit, Kimmie . . . "_

_Shego sat up and watched Kim dart down the hall and disappear into the lair. She was stunned to say the least. She lied back down on the ground and stared at the ceiling and thought about what just happened. She was getting one upped by the brat._

_After awhileShego decided she needed to check up on things seeing nothing had blown up yet. She strolled lazily down the hall when she heard the self destruct sequence start. She whipped around and high tailed it out of there. When the place finally blew she was outside but not far enough away._

_The explosion knocked her off her feet and she slammed against a large rock formation. She blacked out for a moment and awoke to find she had landed quite awkwardly on the ground. Her arm happened to be bent in the completely wrong direction and she was lying on top of it. The adrenaline rush prompted her too put it back in place of course. She stood up and ran. The place was still exploding and she was lucky no stray objects had found her yet. She couldn't see all to well around her and was just running. She eventually collapsed near a general store. She laid on the ground and listened to her breath. She ignored the sound of fire trucks, ambulances, and cop cars zooming towards what she assumed to be the destroyed lair. She eventual forced herself up off the ground and found a place to crash. She was sure she made the guy at the counter crap himself when she busted through the entrance demanding a room. She was was covered is scrapes, dust, mud, and sweat. She was also in a terrible mood. He took her to the room immediately. She then crashed face down on the mattress. She went out later and robbed a gas stations cash register when the clerk wasn't there but left money for the clothing and food she stole. She than returned to the room . . ._

Shego blinked realizing the new was off and they were airing some weird soap opera. She turned the television off. Shego stared at the wall for a moment. She felt exhausted. That shower was like a warm glass of milk. She just wanted to pass out.

Her head slumped back slightly as she began to doze off. It was a heavy sleep, one of the best kind. She felt like she was a rock sinking in a pond. The feeling seemed short lived, though. She came back to the waking world immediately. The sound of glass breaking was startling.

Her eyelids ripped open and her eyes darted frantically around the room. Her gaze latched into Kim Possible hovering near her side of the bed. The teen hero frowned and released a sigh. She glared at the other side of the room.

"Thanks Ron."

She jerked her whole body in the direction of the sound to see Ron Stoppable staring at a shattered lamp on the floor.

"Whoops…Sorry KP. Rufus was getting kind of jumpy and I knocked it over." Ron replied as he began to back away from the broken lamp. Rufus popped out of his pocket and glared at Ron, who smiled guiltily. Shego frowned. She hated that nickname. It was probably because he was the one who called Kim that. Shego brought her one good arm up and set it aflame. She pointed it at Kim. Trying to look threatening was her goal and she knew it was likely to fail.

"Don't even think about taking me anywhere 'KP'" She hissed at the hero. Kim scoffed and pouted at her. Like that would ever work.

"Don't worry about her, Kim. She only has one working arm. You could take her easy." Ron interjected. Shego snapped her head in his direction and sent him the most incredulous look.

"You know its rude to interrupt people. How about you go run along and play outside while the GROWN UPS talk." Shego finished. She lit up again to better annunciate "grown ups". Ron paled.

"I uh… think I will step out for a moment. Kim, I think you got this…" Ron mumbled as he scrambled out the door. Shego grinned and watched the door to see if he was going to peak through it. She felt the bed shift. She looked over at Kim.

"Pumpkin are you really going to take advantage of little 'ole me?" She pouted moving her injured arm a little. Not good. She hissed and let out a curse. Kim was giving her the most caring look. She sneered in response. She didn't want her concern.

" Don't give me that look, Kim."

Kim still wore that look. Shego rolled her eyes at Kim and her eyes.

" How did you get hurt?" She asked quietly. Shego shrugged.

" I tripped." Shego stated plainly. In a very small sense she did loose her balance.

"Shego." Kim growled. She obviously didn't believe Shego.

"What? I am not perfect. I wasn't watching my step. No I know to pay more attention." Shego replied coolly. She looked at her arm and shrugged. "It will heal. No worries."

Kim still didn't look convinced.

" So you just tripped and by chance mangled your right arm? I find that very hard to believe."

"Well believe it." Shego replied. She was tired and she really didn't have the stamina to continue this little conversation. She had a feeling she knew where this conversation was going. The hero always found a way to blame things on herself then on others. Self centered brat.

Kim placed her hand on Shego's calf gently. Shego quirked an eyebrow.

"Well Kimmie as much as I would love to do that, I don't think the mood and setting isn't quiet right. Besides I hardly know you, I think going to third base this early in the relationship-"

"Shego I am not propositioning you. This is serious." Kim replied sternly. Guess she wasn't going to see the red head blush. She had that determined look in her eyes.

" Propisitioning me? Wow Kim. So classy. A good girl like you can't say fuck-" Shego continued trying to rattle the other girl at the end of her bed.

"Shego, just shut up for a minute." Kim snapped. Shego didn't like that tone. She scowled at the girl.

"Okay?"

"I liked you better when you were kissing me-"

"OKAY?" Kim reinforced her question again.

Shego slumped into pillow she was propped up against and grumbled.

" Did this happen to you when the lair exploded?"

" Yeah kind of."

"You should be more careful, Shego."

"And you should where less clothes, Princess. But you don't see me getting onto you for being overly dressed in my company."

Shego enjoyed watching Kim's eye bulge and her face turn beet red. The transformation never got old to her. Soon the girl will be sputtering. But then Kim smirked. Still pink but she was smirking. Shego learned to be wary of that specific facial expression. She watched Kim with reluctancy. Reached up and began to walk two digits up Shego's leg. Shego brought leg back quickly and then with a spring like force she kicked Kim Possible of her bed.

With a squawk Kim hit the floor.

"I should have smothered you before Ron even got in the room." Kim griped while glaring at the woman resting easy.

"You shouldn't have brought Stoppable in the first place. The guy is a total cock block." Was Shego's sharp reply. Kim began to blush abit. Shego enjoyed the effect.

"Say… You know even with the Buffon around-"

"Shego don't even finish that sentence. Also again, Ron is not a buffoon."

"Right…." Shego was not convinced. Kim stood up and whipped out a pair of very interesting hand cuffs. Her emerald green eyes analyzed them quickly. God she was tired.

"So I am assuming those aren't for fun?" Shego asked weakly.

"Sadly, no they are not." Kim replied, giving the restraints a thoughtful look. Shego thought out the situation.

' I could easily jump up and make a run for it. But who knows who else is waiting for me out the door. I am in no condition to take on Kimmie, let alone a whole battalion of Global Justice goonies and cops. I suppose I could go to jail and wait till I am at full strength and just rip the place apart. Free medical care before incarceration.'

Shego sighed. She felt like she was getting old. A feeling never welcomed to someone as young as her. She stood up and waved the white flag.

"Alright, Kimmie, you got me. I will go without a fight." Shego informed the red head. Kim looked shocked and slightly disappointed. She shrugged her shoulders and gave a reluctant sigh.

"Okay, Shego. Give me your left wrist." The red head demanded outstretching her right hand, palm face up. Shego complied. Kim secured the hand cuff around her wrist. It was cold and hard. The texture was smooth and pristine but the grip it had on her wrist was agitating. Kim then latched the other hand cuff on her wrist. Shego looked down at their connected arms. It had an innocent look to it even if she was being dragged to prison by it. The peach tone skin reached over slowly and grasped her hand. Shego instinctively wrapped her hand around Kim's also. It brought Shego an odd feeling she couldn't place but it brought her small smile.

"Shego, I am sorry about you're arm." Kim mumbled. Shego looked up at Kim with a calm that she didn't know she could muster. She should pinch Kim for being so sincere towards even thought she is taking her to prison. She leaned forward and kissed Kim on the cheek. She felt the girl tense.

"Let's just go, pumpkin. I am tired."

Shego gently moseyed around Kim and steered her towards the exit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay. I know this chapter seemed like suck to everyone but I liked it. I like righting about shego's super thrilling life in comparison to Kim. Hers has a level of realistic twist then kims. Shego is out there alone in the big bad world. Kim's got back up and then some. I imagined shego would have pretty gritty if she was stuck in a situation like this. Also poor shego keeps getting hurt. Poor thing. Next chapter will be kim so expect not being bored.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally finished. Aarrgh. I should be posting the next couple of chapters quicker.

Long chapter.

Xxxxxxxx

Her adrenaline was pumping. Kim was teaming with chest pumping energy. She ran along the side walk in long strides. The red head usually ran 3 or 4 miles before she did a cool down walk back home. Going for a run always made her feel refreshed. It cleared her mind.

Kim always tried to make time for a run. It allowed a moment away from the real world, somewhat.

She bound across the concrete mindlessly. Her hair was drawn back into a pony tail and feeling the swaying motion of it mellowed her out on the run. Her breathe was level. She observed a stop sign ahead. She was about to turn on the corner that stop sign was standing on when Wade buzzed in. She came to a screeching halt.

"What's the sitch?" Kim asked between breathes. She walked over to the stop sign and began to stretch her back.

"Well Kim, it seems that Shego finally busted out of jail. Didn't see that one coming." Wade responds with a shrug.

"It been . . . what? A month at least?" Kim responded. She thought back to when she last saw Shego. Her arm was in bad shape. Kim felt herself getting worried.

'I am sure she is okay by now…' Kim assured herself.

"So did you want me and Ron to go after her?" the red head inquired.

"Yeah GJ seems pretty useless at the moment it seems." Wade commented.

Kim sighed she checked her watch. It was only 5:43 pm.

"Okay ,Wade, I am going to go home and get ready. Beep me when you get a lead on where she might be."

"Alright, Kim." And with that the kimmunicator shut of with a blink.

Kim jogged lightly home. She was in no rush to go deal with Shego. Kim felt wary of confronting the woman. The last time she saw the woman, she was arresting her and Shego was being uncharacteristically docile.

Kim entered her house and made a bee line for the kitchen. She drank a glass of water and sighed when she thought about Shego.

She doesn't really want to go haul Shego into jail.

The world class hero climbed the stares to her room and began to undress on her way to the private bathroom connected to her room. One hour later Kim exited the bathroom looking refreshed and clean. She picked up her kimmunicator.

"You found anything, Wade?"

"Well. From what traffic camera's are showing she is actually downtown. She turned into the parking lot of some restraint. I will send the coordinates to the Sloth."

"You rock, Wade!"

Kim turned to her closet. She didn't want to be to under dressed the place might have a dress code. She didn't want to cause a commotion from just that. She sent a message to Ron and then began to put an outfit together.

15 minutes later….

"So, why are we all dressed up?" Ron inquired quite loudly as they ventured downtown.

"Well, Ron, we are going to a restaurant." Kim replied bluntly. She caught Ron sending her a weird look from her peripherals.

"Kim, I hope you aren't trying to rekindle and old feelings between us. I told you that I couldn't look at you as more than a friend." Ron stated inconspicuously. Kim turned her head a little to glare at him. It was actually Kim who broke up with him for that fact.

"It was mutual."

It wasn't mutual.

She silently wished she could suck the words back in because that came out harsh.

The break up tore him up much to Kim's horror. The hero tried to be gentle but Ron was too emotional to take it gently. So he took it all at once and for 7 months. She still had her suspicions that he still harbored a great deal of feelings for her. Kim didn't really like to think about it. It made her feel guilty.

"Yeah. So what's the deal?"

"Shego was spotted at a restaurant. We are going to try to subdue her there or at least follow her afterwards."

"So are we going to be scoping her out?"

"Well I am going to try to run her off head on. I would stay a good distance away. She might try to pull something."

"If this is a fancy restaurant how do we get reservations?"

"… I didn't think that one through… Well. We could just sneak in."

"I could go through the back where the kitchen is."

Kim pulled into a nearby parking lot. She could view the restaurant from cross the street. She turned to her best friend and side kick and froze him in a determined stare.

"Alright, Ron, you do that. I am going to go on ahead. I just got a plan. If you hear anything violent or horrible happening be ready to jump in, kay?" Kim asked. She knew he would be there for her but she still asked anyways.

" Always, KP." Ron replies quietly. They exit the vehicle and part ways. Kim looked both ways while crossing the road and crossed with ease. She sauntered through the door and looked for the host.

He was a tall skinny man with slicked back hair and a pencil mustache. He was well dressed and he looked like he knew. He kept picking invisible strings of his suit.

Kim walked up and addressed the man.

"Excuse me. I am here to meet a Miss Go?" Kim wasn't actually sure that Shego went under that title or not. She only hoped that the thief did. The host, his name was Stephano, just looked down the bridge of his nose at the red head in front of him.

Kim stood there for what felt like an eon or two. He was a host at a very fancy restaurant; he might be expecting a tip. A tip, Kim the college student, could never squander to pay. She felt like she was being tested. Kim opened her mouth to ask again.

"Well if it isn't under Miss-"

The man cut her off before she could finish.

"I will take you to her, now. If you would be so kind to follow me." The man whipped around and marched in the direction Shego, assumingly, was in. The man's behavior was obviously a force of habit.

Kim took in her surrounding just in case the situation got sketchy. There was lots of room to move. The ceiling was very high and has banners and curtains hanging down. She also saw separate balconies for dining alone.

'I bet I am going to find myself in one of those soon' Kim observed calmly. After climbing up a very elegant flight of stairs and down a hall with marble floors Stephano came to a halt. Kim had to catch herself before she walked into him. A peculiar nude statue had caught her eye.

Stephano turned to Kim and frowned. Kim returned his frown with a sheepish smile. Stephano rolled his eyes and began to pick at his outfit again. Another habit, Kim was sure.

"She should be in here. Try not to muck up the place too much." The host hissed.

Kim smiled at him, ignore the remark. She waited for the man to leave and disappear from site before she reached for the door.

Kim observed her reflection in the shiny door knob. It was obscure. Kim stared at her distorted reflection. She was nervous. Shego had not been around for a month. Kim hadn't heard from the woman or heard anything about her till Wade had called. Kim wouldn't have admitted this to anyone but she was worried about Shego, yet again. What if someone tried to take advantage of her while she was hurt?

Shego's behavior when the hero had arrested her was so submissive and gentle. It wasn't like any Shego she knew.

Kim was scarred of what this new Shego is going to be like. Well she couldn't have been that different. Shego did make quite the calamity breaking out of prison. That was definite super powered evil smart ass green villain behavior.

And on that thought Kim reached for the door knob and stepped in.

This balcony room was huge. Love seats and recliners with pillows were every where. There were two other doors on different sides of the room. Kim assumed one was a closet and the other was a private restroom. The room was dimly lit by candles. The whole room oozed leisure. The balcony curtains were drawn shut. And there in the center of the room was Shego, in all her exotic beauty.

The woman sat at a small table. There was one candle stick lit that sat at the center. The table cloth was painfully white. There was an open wine bottle sitting on the table. Kim looked at Shego finally. Kim met a bewildered expression on Shego's face as she sat frozen with a wine glass to her lips. Kim couldn't help but smile fondly at the woman. Shego was too cute sometimes.

Kim awaited an uproar from the ex-con but all Shego did was turn away and finish the gulp she was taking. Kim took that as a sign and sat down in the chair opposite to Shego.

Shego was wearing a modest amount of jewelry and her long gown was cut the expose her endless legs.

The woman looked stunning, at least to Kim she did.

'Jeeze. I never noticed how refine she looks…' Kim pondered as she observed the womans face and neck. She gave look at Shego's deadly hands. One was curled around the wine glass. Shego had nice hands. Deadly, but very nice. Shego decided to break the silence.

"SO. Kimmie, what a surprise. I didn't think you would be the type to interrupt dates."

The thief drawled, leaning back in her chair.

Kim blinked from her trance.

"Date?" the question popped out of Kim before she even thought about. Kim could feel her eyebrow scrunching together.

"Yes, Princess. A date."

" I didn't know. . . " Kim couldn't fathom it." So who you with?" Shego shot her a bland expression.

"Me, Myself, and I."

'Yep. Same old Shego.'

Kim glared at the thief. The said thief smirked like a jerk and pored herself another glass of wine. Her eye darted across the room and back at Kim. She held the bottle out to Kim.

"Want some?"Kim continued to glare at Shego.

"Shego, I am not old enough to drink. It would be illegal." Kim replied. Shego shrugged and handed Kim her glass of whine. She stood up and found another glass, poring herself another.

"Never stopped me before. What's one more thing to be arrested for?" Shego chuckled. Kim sighed at the womans words.

"How free spirited of you? Why not extend your time in prison?" Kim replied harshly. Shego frowned.

"Oh come on, Pumpkin. Don't be like that. You know I would break out like I broke out yesterday." Kim opened her mouth to snipe back but Shego stopped her.

"And yes, before you say anything catchy. I know that's why you're here." Shego froze Kim an icy glare. "And its so nice to see you again, Princess."Kim looked away and pouted to herself. Kim wrapped her hands around the glass. The glass still felt warm from Shego's grip.

"But you know one day they will make a cell that will contain you…" Kim replied quietly still not looking up. Shego brought the glass of wine to her lips loosing herself in its rich color.

"I prefer to live like nothing can contain me" Shego than chugged the whole glass of whine. Kim felt a misty air of tension spread among the room. She observed Shego's hand's on their respective empty wine glass. Kim's hand muscles twitched with agony. She wanted to grasp those hands. She had been wanting to hold them since she last let go of one. She lost a brief amount of restraint and reached out for Shego's right hand. Kim hesitated and lightly grasped Shego's right wrist instead. The thief noticeable flinched but didn't do anything else.

"Uh…" Kim felt her body begin to warm with the upcoming blush soon to be spread all over her.' MAKE FACE! COVER YOUR ASS KIM!' was all that was running through Kim's brain.

" How . . . is your arm, Shego?" Kim asked nervously. She made the mistake of looking into Shego petrifying emerald eyes. Kim felt like a deer in the headlights under such a scrutinizing stare. Kim could not understand the swirling emotions in her eyes. It looked like confusion, remorse, gratitude, modesty and probably something else. Kim's mouth went dry as she held her breath. Shego broke the stare and looked down at Kim's hand.

"It's fine now… I . . . I can go back to kicking your butt properly, now." And on that note Kim retracted her arm and sighed.

'You don't have to act like I am out to get you all the time…Even though at the moment I guess I kind of . . .am…'

A long silence again grew over the two.

Kim could feel Shego staring at her. She wondered if the criminal was going to attack her. Shego's hands were clenching and unclenching.

"Shego, look I don't-" Shego's hands clamped around one Kim's. Kim instinctively tried to pull away. It didn't work.

"Kimmie."

Again Kim looked and was ensnared by those eyes. Shego looked absolutely nervous.

This situation seemed to be difficult and awkward for them both. Then it dawned on Kim why. She placed her hand over Shego's. She was stunned by how much she relished the contact.

"I get it. You don't need to thank me. It's just me…being a -"

"Goody goody?" Shego finished pulling away gently. The tension was broken finally. A calm silence descended upon the women. Shego smiled and Kim smiled.

"So, Princess…" Shego began; she looked up at the ceiling.

"Yes, Shego?"

Shego point to the wine of glass in front of Kim.

"Are you going to drink that?" Kim giggled and handed Shego the glass of whine. Shego snatched it away and yet again chugged another glass of wine. Shego released a small burp.

"Very lady like, Shego."

"Oh where are my manners? Excuuuuuse me." Shego replied.

"How much wine have you had tonight?"

Shego shrugged and looked down thoughtfully at the two empty glasses of whine.

Then things got crazy faster then Kim could blink.

Kim sat up straight when the whole table was tossed to the side with a crash. Kim jumped up when she saw the familiar green glow whip past her. Shego tore through the balcony curtains and jumped of the side.

"SHEGO!" Kim snarled as she jumped right after to thief. She used a nearby tapestry to slow her fall, landing on a occupied table. Shego was hopping from table to table towards an exit. Kim followed suit, saying sorry to all the dinners she was interrupting.

"That's just like Shego to kill a mood." Kim growled to herself. She jumped down into a hall and barreled down it after the woman. Shego busted out the emergency exit into an alley. Kim panicked. She could easily loose Shego now.

Kim flew out of the exit in a dive and roll motion. It was dark in the alley and it was only illuminated by the moon light. It seemed dead silent. She quickly looked around for which direction the woman was in. She then saw the woman hunched over against, a dumpster cursing the high heavens above, taking of her heeled boots.

"Thanks, Pumpkin. Broke a damn heel. Expensive ass boots." Shego grumbled, back turned away. Kim smirked and walked over to Shego.

"It's not my fault you ran and ruined your shoes." Kim spoke plainly.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah cuz either way I would have taken you in but you chose to be difficult." Kim hovered over the bent thief.

"Psh. Someone is a little to high for their britches me thinks." Shego growled, picking her self up and glaring down at Kim. The woman's eyes were unfocused and glazed. She is drunk.

"Ah but, Shego, looks whose caught?" Kim smiled reaching for Shego's wrist. Shego jerk it away and slammed her palm against the dumpster. The sound caused Kim to flinch back. Shego towered over Kim and in the moon light's gently glow she looked like a predator. Her eyes were almost glowing with intensity Kim recognized but she couldn't quite place what the intensity was.

Kim's breath caught in her throat as Shego roughly grabbed her and pulled her flush, against her. The red heads heart was pounding and her body temperature spiked.

"Look whose caught now, Kim?" Shego's voice was husky and raw.

Her hot breath caressing Kim's face. Instantly covered in goosebumps apon hearing her real name being spoken so provocatively. Kim felt her breathe catch in her throat when she looked into the thief's a abyssal eyes. She was loosing herself in the blackening depths. She was absolutely hypnotized by Shego's over whelming presence

Sure they have kissed before.

So they flirted.

It was all just another competition between to eternal rivals and Shego was upping the difficulty . . . right?

Breathing became a vague memory a Shego leaned forward and claimed Kim's lips. Kim's eye fluttered shut and she once again experienced those lips. These lips were so soft that the contrasting roughness of the kiss was blowing Kim away. Shego had to be the most devastatingly wonderful kisser ever.

She clung to the women. She felt such a need to get as close to Shego as humanly capable. She had never felt such a need before; to just want to be crushed into someone so tightly that it hurt in the best kind of way.

The feeling was incinerating Kim inhibitions.

The world seemed to pale and shrink to nothing. Kim didn't have time to step back and really look at the situation and how it was going to unfold. All Kim could understand was Shego kissing her and one other thing.

Raw simmering desire.

Kim and Shego kissed feverishly and with a carnal hunger. She thanked Shego for wrapping an arm around her back. She was feeling a bit weak in the knees.

The only sounds the red head could register were Shego's light groaning and her own desperate breahs. She could feel Shego's left hand dragging up and down her thigh. Kim's hands were lost in raven tresses.

The woman was intoxicating Kim.

Her smell

Her body

Her lips

Her hand

Her passion

Kim felt like she was being killed in the best kind of way.

But why was it that the best things always seemed to end faster?

Kim's hands were roughly untangled. The kissing abruptly stopped. Shego was then let go Kim. She had no time to put strength into her limbs. So Kim, like a graceful young woman, fell on her butt.

"The hell?" Kim growled. She scowled up at the tower villain. Shego did not look happy about separating either.

"Sorry Kim, got to go." Shego sighed. She looked away from Kim to register where the cops will be arriving from.

"They love it when I play hard to get…"

' Oh yeah, Shego. WE just love it.' Kim thought bitterly as she stood. The exit door that she had chased Shego out of flew open. A curtain blonde side kick and naked mole rat came stumbling out screaming bloody murder.

Both Kim and Shego looked them in bewilderment. He began to run over to Kim.

" I'll get Shego for you, KP!" Ron cried as he charged. Shego reacted by shoving Kim into Ron. The two fell to the ground in a mess of limbs. Kim was to stunned and could only watch as the thief scaled a building and disappear into the moon lit night. Once gone though Kim regained her composure. Almost instantly infact.

Kim jumped up, and helped Ron up also. She cursed the high heavens and any god or spiritual figure she knew. She stormed to the car and settle down into the driver's seat, gripping the steering wheel murderously.

'This is so humiliation. I had her. I could have just arrested the woman and thrown her into jail. But no. I just had to cave. How could I be so stupid? What if we got caught by Ron or a cop? I wouldn't know what to do if everyone thought I was having an affair with a super villain.

I didn't care that Shego was a woman, but the theif would tarnish everything that I had earned.

Global Justice, the U.K., the United States. Everyone would question my reliability.

Is that really worth some stupid petty competition? No and it never should have been.

Close call, Possible.

Don't let it happen again.

Shego is just fucking around with me.'

Kim could help but feel her heart twist at the thought. She knew Shego was trying to hassle her but sometimes Kim liked to think she wasn't being hassled.

'It was stupid to get your hopes up for something that is hopeless. She is no prince.'

Ron finally entered the vehicle and looked over at Kim.

"Kim… What happened back there?"

"Things. . . just got out of hand." Kim replied cryptically. She pulled out of the parking lot and drove her companion's home, feeling utterly bitter.

xxxxxxxxxx

So there it is. Hope you kids enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

Yawning loudly, Drakken made himself noticed. He shuffled into the kitchen in a fuzzy baby blue robe and worn out bunny slippers. Shego hunched over a mug of coffee.

"Good morning Shego!" the scientist announced.

"mm." the villainess grunted. Her long black hung down over her shoulders, masking her face. Drakken smiled and opened the fridge to see what he could eat.

"I was starting to wonder when you would be showing up again. I thought that maybe Global Justice had you this time, but I am glad to see I am wrong."

Shego didn't reply. She had a terrible head ache and the event of last night had her body aching. Her ears picked up more movement around the kitchen. Clanging and clinking.

She stared down into her coffee mug and sighed.

Last night was a pain mostly.

She broke a heel on one her favorite pairs of shoes. Her dress got muddy and she didn't even get to eat the meal she ordered.

'Pumpkin sure knows how to ruin an evening. I just wanted one day of relaxation before I have to go running around.'

Then it dawned on her.

She was probably banned from that restaurant now. Great. She loved that place way too much, She was going to have to pay for damages if she wanted to go there and not ever get ratted it out fast.

"Shego… You didn't make enough coffee for me?" the blue idiot whined. Shego cringed, her hands gripping the mug tightly. The migraine was torture.

"Shego…?"

"I am sorry, Drakken. I have a bad migraine and last night was really rough on me." Shego sighed. She had no fight in her. She looked up to meet Drakken with a tired expression. The man shot her a bewildered look. It confused her that he looked so confused. She returned the stare.

"What?"

"Shego are you alright?" man whispered as he scrambled over to her looking directly in her eye. The invasion of personal space was making Shego uncomfortable.

"Um . . .Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

" Whats wrong, Drakken?"

"I am just worried. You are very complacent this morning. It not really like you." Drakken mumbled nervously. He was looking at his tatter bunny slippers. Shego was surprised that the man was right. She had been quite flexible this morning and not in the way she preferred.

"Oh… Well like I said I had a rough night." Shego shrugged.

"Yeah but you would have given me a black eye by now."

" . . .True."

Shego look down at her coffee mug. The coffee was cold. Drakken walked across the kitchen and cooked breakfast. He made them a plate of eggs, bacon, toast, and hash browns. Shego tore into it as slow as possible. She chewed her meal but didn't stop to savor it. She was thinking about the night previous.

She was surprised to see Kim even though she should have been. The redhead pocket nerd obviously doesn't understand the concept of privacy.

Shego sighed thinking about the hero. The woman looked jaw dropping. Shego couldn't shake the idea that maybe Kim got dressed up to see her. Highly unlikely, but it still warmed Shego by just thinking about it.

'Sadly, Kim has a hero complex. She was just dressing up for show not for me…' Shego exhaled threw her nose. Her mouth was full.

She still wanted to kiss her and hold her close. She could almost remember how it felt.

The green woman wanted to take her object of affection out.

Shego felt pitiful for being so damn girly.

Drakken cleared his throat audibly.

"Shego." The blue scientist addressed sternly.

"hmm?"

"Are you sure you okay?"

"Yes Drakken. Just tired."

" . . .tired? You seem to be displaying symptoms of unrequited love if you ask me." Drakken grumpled. He tapped his fork on his chin thoughtfully. Shego was awake now.

"WHAT?"

"Well Shego its quite simple-"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU OF ALL PEOPLE KNOW ABOUT LOVE?" Shego was baffled.

"So I am assuming I am right. You only react this badly to things when I am actually right." The comment was quite contrite.

"How do you-"

"I have spent quite a lot of time studying romance and love among other affairs."

Drakken replied coolly.

"You have been watching lifetime again, haven't you?" Shego deadpanned.

". . . maybe." Drakken tapped his two index fingers together, guiltily.

"BUT that's besides the point Shego. So you like someone?" drakken looked at her. His eyes were big and gooey like a puppied. It was disgusting how pitiful it was.

'I don't think I should tell him who it is that I like . . .' Shego decided while she observed her employer. The man honestly did care. It was touching.

Shego sighed.

"Yeah I like someone. But I am not really supposed to." Shego said. She thought about Kim and their many battles. She rubbed her cheek thinking about the first really good punch Kim gave. Shego had been very impressed by it, borderline proud.

"Shego, I think you should try to go after who ever this crush is." Drakken's gave a soothing response. Shego was astonished.

"You're not going to ask who?" Shego asked. Drakken smiled kindly at her and took their dishes. She watched him walk quietly to the sink. He looked over his shoulder with a smile.

"We are a family here, Shego." The scientist began; he turned on the faucet," we are both grown adults also."

"Okay . . ."

"If you want to tell me go ahead, but if you don't well. . . "Drakken turned around and smiled knowingly at Shego. The expression didn't disturb her as much as it usually would.

" . . . I'll eventually find out. You are kind of impatient."

Shego smile wide at her boss. The man was honestly a sweet heart, Mama's boy, but a sweet heart. She felt the need to hug the man. Shego stood and walked slowly over to her boss. The boss gave her a confused look and before he could begin to panic she grabbed is shoulders. She enveloped the man in a hug, squeezing extra hard for a moment.

"Thanks, Dr.D!" shego pulled away and kissed the man on the cheek. Drakken's eyes were as wide as dinner plate. She pat if hard on the back.

"I am going to take your advice! I'll be back later!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

God that killed me. Its so short. But the next shego chapter will be more fun. Atleast for me it will be.


	7. Chapter 7

Kim found pleasure resting her mind behind closed eyes. She felt so exhausted. The booth she was currently sitting in was cozy and warm. She wished she could take a nap right there. The allure of sleep was just too tempting. Drowsiness was beginning to blanket over her petite frame. She felt herself slowly starting to slip away. The sounds around her were beginning to distance its self from her as she remained in the warm darkness.

"KIM!"

A voice ripped through the blissful fog shattering Kim's state of limbo.

Kim jerked awake slamming her knees on into the underside of the table. She curled over on the table and a hissed low. Her blood shot eyes shot strait to the source that woke her.

Monique, best gal pal, fashion queen and guru., and now also titled BITCH.

The African- American tisked at her and sat down. Kim scowled in response.

"Hey, girl, don't give me that look. I brought you coffee." Monique defended as she held out her offering. The red head maintained her glare but eventually swiped the coffee from the BITCH.

"I thought so."

Monique and Kim sat silently in the coffee shop booth for a while. Kim sipped her hot coffee. She was thinking about what she was going to say to her good friend. Kim needed to talk to someone. She looked over at Monique. The girl seemed to be watching her. Waiting for her to say something.

Dark brown eyes dart to a clock. She looked over and sighed.

"Kim, you called me pretty earlier this morning. What's the 411, girl?" Monique asked, keeping a level stair.

Kim didn't respond immediately. Still thinking.

"Okay, Kim, spill it. You look like a hot mess." Monique commented crudely.

Kim scowled. There was no need to comment on her appearance. So she didn't take a shower today.

"I really don't know where to begin, Mo. I just have been really stressed."

"Is it about you and Ron?" Monique asked. Kim mulled it over the response.

"Not really . . . But he is just one more thing to stress about…" Kim replied.

"Hmm…"

The both sat in thought for a moment. Kim knew what her problem was. She really didn't want to tell Monique. It wasn't about trust or anything because she trusted her friend to keep a secret. She just didn't feel it was something she could trust.

The young hero has been kicking herself ever since the night she went after Shego, 2 weeks ago. It took Kim one day to figure out why she was so pissed and upset. She liked Shego a lot. Since this epiphany Kim had been running on fumes. Hardly getting much sleep.

Kim had no problems with homosexuals. Oddly enough she never thought herself one or considered the possibilities. It just never dawned on her. Even while kissing Shego she wasn't think about the fact that she was kissing a girl. The fact that Shego was a female made no difference to her. It was a competition and so Shego had a vagina big whoop. It made no difference. She couldn't ignore the challenge or deal with the shame of being beaten for not even fighting back. Kissing Shego had nothing to do with kissing a girl. It had to do with fighting her rival and antithesis.

As usual she should have seen it coming. Shego had an appeal to her she just couldn't place. Kim had always longed to be friends with Shego. But the villain always pushed her away. Just when Kim was starting to get the point Shego would do something and save her ass causing Kim to feel warm fuzzies again. Kim knew that when Shego started harassing her with the new tactic to throw her off her game, that Kim liked it. She would have never admitted it to herself earlier. She had yearned for that affection since Miss Go left.

What pissed her off about it was that she knew Shego was doing it only to distract her from her purpose. That Shego didn't really like her. But sometimes Kim thought she did. When Kim started to retaliate against Shego, Kim got the distinct impression Shego liked it. If Shego did like the situation, well it only made Kim more insecure and paranoid.

She couldn't help but be a pessimist. Kim wanted to go out with Shego on a few dates. She wanted to try it. But the thought that she was being manipulated didn't settle well with her. Kim had been down since. Ron had been trying to cheer her up and even her family was starting to worry. She needed get some help. Some pep.

She was done with the game.

"Monique, I just am tired of people trying to control me. I just want to control myself for once. I just don't like that people treat me like a toy." Kim said sternly looking down at her coffee. Monique shot her a pitying look.

"Oh, Kim…"

"I just tired of feeling this. I want to change it. I mean I have this huge crush on someone. But its all game to them." Kim grew louder. Monique scowled at the comment.

"You just give me a name, Mama over here will show them how to play a game." Monique growled.

"That's not important anymore, Monique. Don't worry. The next time I run into Him I wont be so easy. I promise you." Kim assured angrily. Monique still looked pissed.

"WTE girl. WTE"

"But I just hate that people think that they can step over me and use me because I am hero; a goody goody." Kim kept eye contact the entire time. Monique got a sparkle in her eye.

"Kim I have an idea! You have been pretty lonely and emo lately-" Monique began excitedly.

"Thanks, Mo" Kim growled.

"No prob. But how about I introduce you to a friend of mine! He is a really cool guy I think would like him!"

Kim felt speculative about.

"Really?"

"Yeah and he is super hot. Three words. Sex on Legs." Monique gestured with her hands and finished with biting her lip.

"Reeeeeally?" Kim sounded interest. Hot it always a bonus.

" His ass could hypnotize."

Kim laughed for a good 5 minutes. She smiled broad at her good, good friend.

"WOW Monique."

"I am speaking from personal experience Kim. SO don't stare do hard at his super fine butt."

"Wow, yet again."

"So what do you say? Want to hook up with a god?" Monique questioned.

"Alright. Give him my number and sell it good."

"Honey, you do know who I am right?"

"Shut up Monique and drink your coffee." Kim chuckled. Monique looked down at her watch and frowned.

"Do you have anything else you need my guidance for?"

"No…"

"Alright well I got to go! Work in 20." Monique stood and gave a hug to Kim and was gone.

Kim smiled. Yeah she was going to meet someone new. She need to get Shego out of her head. That situation was hopeless and she shouldn't wallow in self pity because of it. She could move on from this infatuation. Because that's what it was.

An infatuation.

XXXXXX

WHOOOO

That was fun. I kind of had the urge to write today so here is chapter 7!


	8. Chapter 8

Shego was pacing quickly back forth across the lab. She had her hands clamped together behind her as she watched her feet move her across the room.

Left foot

Right foot

Left foot

Right foot

The small object concealed in her left hand was surging a foreign sensation from her arm to her chest. She smiled with an excitement she hadn't felt in years. Energy was pulsing through her entire being. Her heart was trying to pound out of her chest. The feeling was heady and made Shego feel like she was a few years younger, totally naïve to the world around her.

Shego chuckled with the thought.

The green woman rolled the tiny object in her palm as she paced, ignoring the environment around her. She looked over at the clock to see the time.

'It's only been three minutes. She should be here anytime.'

Since the conversation she had with her boss almost three weeks ago she has been itching to see Kim.

Each minute seemed agonizing and when she finally ended a day, it didn't seem like a torture. Then she would have to try to go through another day. The notion to sleep till Kim some how made herself present was tempting. Shego didn't want to get sluggish though.

Shego recalled the first week to be somewhat clarifying and easy to adjust to her feelings. The super powered thief got an old friend to create the object in her palm. Everything was a bit greener to her. It was a good seven days.

The second week was just horrible though. Shego couldn't remember when she felt so needy. She felt a like an addict waiting for their next fix. She was nervous and unsure. She began to second guess herself for a bit. She almost went to Kim's house to see her. No one could survive more than 10 minutes in her presence without getting hurt. But thankfully for everyone she got over that quick when Drakken proposed a new plan to snatch the world out from every ones nose. Shego even got the commission from her associate. So she had been preparing till today. She felt fresh and strong.

Shego felt pretty tough today, even though she was slightly jittery with anticipation.

With a few good threats and one persuasive choker hold, Drakken even got the lair she had desired. She had been eye balling it for awhile. Long before she determined she wanted to romantically pulverize Kim into submission.

Shego smirked at the thought of a submissive Kim Possible. She almost cackled.

The place was very ideal for both her and Kim's fighting styles and tactics. Shego had been wanting too stage a truly amazing fight for awhile. She knew how much her counterpart enjoyed the heat of battle.

Shego wasn't sure if she should tell Kim that she picked the place out with Kim's strengths in mind. She didn't want to be outright with want to please the hero. Shego felt lame thinking about it.

She sighed and looked around the room as she continued her impatient pacing.

The actual lab was gigantic. The entire lair wasn't underground, thankfully. Large vents hung high above the lab. Along the walls was a balcony that wrapped around the entire room. There were entrances every where. Tables and furniture was sprawled about along with large chords and wires. Drakken's gamma ray or whatever was sitting apon a lift in the corner of the room point outside in the direction of a mountain. Shego had no clue what it was for.

The place was the perfect playground for her and Kim. Shego planned to destroy the place in the heat of this monumental battle.

Shego shook with thrill. The object being rolled around in her hand was going to add a wonderful touch to the evening.

"SHEGO!" Drakken's voice busted through Shego's happy little world. Shego flinched in a shock. She dropped to the object. Shego whipped around as it bounced along the concrete surface of the floor. Shego held her breath for a moment as shinning platinum floundered across the room. Her heart stopped when it slid to a halt

Shego's eyes were the size of dinner plates. The thief then went into action. She slid across the room on her knees to the desk. Her finger tips brushed the cold object and she fingered it out from under the desk.

Shego let out a sigh of relief. The ring was okay.

"SHEGO!"

Shego whipped around, clutching the ring to her chest. She scowled deeply at the blue man up on the balcony across the room.

"What?" Shego snapped. Drakken send her a curious look. Shego didn't tell him about the ring or anything else about her strange behavior. All he knows is she has a crush and that's it.

"Quit pacing around like that!" Drakken squawked, he waved his hands out horizontally down at her.

" . . .Said He-Who-Paces." Shego grumbled

"Why are you pacing anyways? You're making me nervous!" Drakken snapped.

Shego decided to ignore the man and leave the lab for a moment. She didn't feel like explaining every thing she did.

Stepping outside for a moment she observed the night above. The stars were shining so bright. She felt slightly humbled by the cosmos above. Billion of stars where stippled across the black canvas above. Such sights were rare to see in the city. She appreciated Drakken's hermit like qualities at times like this. Bitter feeling throbbed in her chest with the knowledge that her cursed powers came from some where out there in that ominous black void.

'Well if I didn't get these power than I would have never become who I am today and would have never met Kim… I was bound to meet her even I did stay a hero.' Shego looked down at the ring and brought it closer for better analysis. She was glad she got it commissioned by her friend. He was such a mind reader when it came to things like this.

The metal was formed into the shape of a snake. Each scale was perfect and fit together tight. Countless miniature diamonds were imbedded into the scales along the snakes visible back. The head of the snake would stick out and sit along finger. Its sparkled with smalls emeralds and its gaze was cold. It mouth was open to reveal a polished obsidian stone in its fangs. Shego smiled darkly down at the ring.

The ring was a way to keep the game rolling and a way to have some claim over Kim.

She was a very jealous person and this ring was somewhat of an embodiment of her feelings for Kim, in a sense. Her love and passion was like venom and when she sees her prey insight she is swift to strike it down for herself. Kim was now her prey. She would give anything for Kim to wear this ring that she has worshipped for two weeks now. The ring was a testament of her ownership and her intensity. Kim wearing this meant that the red head was hers. Shego knew that if Kim did take the ring and did some how learn its meaning Shego was going to be in some hot water. Shego didn't think she could take the ring being thrown back at her.

Even if Kim truly didn't mirror Shego's feelings, she would still admirer her from afar. She wasn't sure if what she felt for Kim was love or obsessive affection, but she didn't care.

It was nice to feel for someone. Always has been.

Shego whipped around after hearing the girly shrill of her boss and the sound of a something breaking. Shego rushed back to the lab, knocking over a few henchmen who were scrambling around.

She skidded into the lab searching for traces of red and blue. All she saw was yellow though.

A few henchmen had surrounded Ron and he was struggling with them to get free. She snapped her head in every which direction straining to see her little hero. She straightened when she bitterly decided that Kim was not around.

Ron was bound and thrown against a wall. He looked humiliated. Shego stepped into his view.

"Where is Possible?" her eyes stared coldly down at the sidekick as she asked.

'If anything happened to her, there will be blood.'

He looked up at her defiantly but did not speak, instead he scowled. Shego had long since understood that she did not like this boy. He was use to the game but still played like a noob. He was risky and was only reliable to screw up in the right direction. Sure his motives were innocent and he always tried to do what was best, but he was a bumbling boy who couldn't keep his pants up.

Her feelings did not change for the blonde even when she saw the shame and jealous flash across his face. He looked hurt and she knew Kim was the cause of the heart ache.

Shego also knew the boy knew nothing of her and Kim's behavior and if he did well it didn't seem his loathing was truly directed at her. But she wasn't sure why the boy looked so hurt. He then looked away and spoke.

"She should be along shortly, Shego." The boy's voice was cracked.

Shego scrunched her eyebrows together trying to figure out this oddly angst behavior of Ron Stoppable. She moved way from the sidekick and sat at the bottom of a near by stair case. She felt confused at the sudden turns of events. The emerald eyes close for a moment to ponder.

'Well this night isn't looking like a good turn out. Only the bumbling sidekick came. Sheesh I feel kind of stood up. Where could Kimmie possibly be when the world might be thrown into calamity? Predictable Kim Possible will probably make some daring entrance. I could only hope.'

Shego sighed and looked up at the ceiling venting hopefully. A thumb echoed from above, causing Shego to scrutinize the vent more.

Drakken appeared at Shego's side with ray gun in hand.

"Shego? Where is Kim Possible? Shouldn't you be fighting or something?"

Shego ignored her boss and stared at the air vent over head. She thought she heard something. She whipped around and made her way up the stairs. She wanted to make a nice entrance too. She caught one of the head henchmen eyes and sent him a nod leading his eyes to the vent above. He nodded back and sent a few funny hands signs to the other henchmen in the room.

The sound of metal slapping onto concrete jerked everyone into work mode.

Shego felt the familiar chills from the sounds of chaos. She watched hungrily as the red head dived into the ever growing sea of henchmen. Shego was at a vantage point so that she see the fight but could not be seen. Something else she looked into for this lair. She saw that Kim had managed to release her sidekick who seemed to have a whole knew vigor to him, but he seemed a bit disturbed. Peculiar.

"SHEEEEEEEEEEEEGOOOO!" her boss's voice cried.

And that was her cue. She somersaulted with hands ablaze, toxic green. The sea of minion's spilt open for her. They know this tango.

She stuck the landing gracefully, striking her sinister pose. Hand's held up and backward; fingers clenched into sharp claws. The green glow illuminating her features maliciously.

"Hello, Kimmie." The words felt like ecstasy every time she said it in previous battles and this time was no different. Before the green and black clad woman could register her opponents stance she was already blocking a kick. When the leg in her hand spun out of her grip she expected the other foot to come whipping out. She back flipped away just in time. Kim was a flurry of punches, kicks, and flips. Shego kept a descent defense but she had landed one hit yet.

Shego got the wind knocked out of her as a kneed lodged itself swiftly into her diaphragm. She rolled away quickly to allow herself time to catch her breath. Shego caught a quick glance at Kim's face as the hero slowly approached. Those jade eyes were intense with rage and bitterness. Shego felt her blood go cold.

Shego hurried to put some distance between her and Kim. She got a better look at the redhead to see her whole body was tense and that Kim seemed a bit trigger happy to hurt something if it moved.

Shego felt her heart stop; trapped in the heavy gaze Kim had set on her. Shego didn't feel like fighting anymore. Kim's attitude wasn't the right kind to fight against. Shego oddly felt like crawling under a rock just to get away from this Kim Possible. So instead Shego, ever the thinker, decided to allow Kim to approach closer.

"Hey, Possible, you seem a bit off tonight." Shego said wearing a fake smile. Kim was making her nervous.

"What no pet names? I am so surprised, Shego." Kim's reply was cold and sharp; the tone stung Shego.

"Well I thought you didn't like them." Shego replied. Her feelings were hurting but she needed to say something back.

"I don't like them. I was just pointing out that you're not calling me by them." Another wasp like reply from the cold hero. Kim was not but three feet away from Shego, but neither seemed to want to attack the other.

"Oh. Okay…" Shego really couldn't think of anything else to say. She looked away from Kim and ran a glove hand through her wavy black hair. Shego was beginning to get the feeling Kim was not at all pleased with her specifically. The villainess looked up to meet softer eyes.

The redheaded girl seemed to have chilled out. Maybe Shego's obviously shaken demeanor allowed her some clarity.

"So why are you mad at me, Kim?" Shego asked quietly. Shego felt tired and worn out suddenly.

Kim looked at her. Guilt and regret shimmered across her body. Her arms were crossed and she looked away from Shego for a moment, possible trying to find an answer. She looked back at Shego.

"I was on a date."

Shego's vision became blurry.

XXXXX

Damn. Its been awhile. I really am sorry about my poor update schedule.

School+Art block+ Stress+ Emotions+ Everythingelse= no fanfic.

Believe me I tried to get this done but things just weren't working out for me.

I am really happy with the turnout of readers I am getting and I appreciate you guys.

I love reviews even if they are flames. I know there are typo's all up and down and in out of this fanfic. But I am getting there and I don't want to rely on a beta. I am stubborn like that.

If you are curious about Obstacles, it is going to be continued shortly after I finished this fanfic. (which I am not totally sure when that will be. Prolly next month)

But I am going to try a few different things in it even try to go for so smut. Ohohoho.

I have no idea why I posted that so early. I think I was feeling spontaneous.

Sorry for this long authors note I just feeling like explainin some shit to you guys.

Again thanks again for read, reviews are always encouraged. :D


	9. Chapter 9

Kim flinched trying to dodge. Her reaction time was to slow.

The hero recoiled back and choked when Shego's fist connected with her throat. Her esophagus constricted from shock. The vibrations rolled under her skin. Kim fell to her hands and knees trying to collect her breath and voice. She hiccupped for air then began to rub her neck thinking it would help.

"Oh Shit Kimmie I-"Shego reached for Kim, who flinched away. She was still trying to breath and human contact didn't sound right to her.

Shego released a frustrated cry and destroyed the nearest box.

"Fuck this, I am gone."

Kim flinched when something hit her shoulder. It was small but its weight was noticeable. It fell to the ground to rest near her right hand. The sound of soft footsteps quickly got more distant. So did Shego's angry mumbling. Kim looked up to see Shego turning around a corner. She looked down at the object near her hand.

It was a ring, a very, very lustrous ring. Her mind registered what it was before she could really think about it. She swiped the ring up and looked around. All she knew was she needed to stop the woman. She stumbled along the hall she was sure Shego left down.

Kim called her name out as loud as she could but to no avail. Her throat was hardly functioning well. It was too raw.

Kim croaked 'Shego' repeatedly even though it was hardly louder than a whisper. Shego was no where to be seen.

Kim lumbered down into what would be a flight hangar. Kim watched in anguish as a hover craft was turning in the direction of the exit out. It lurched forward slowly but began pick up speed. It didn't register to Kim that she was racing to the hover craft. She was yelling for Shego to stop. Quickly she reached for her blow dryer and held it forward. Kim followed the hovercraft with the nose of the blow dryer. It was too far away. Shego was too far away. And then the thief was gone from vision entirely.

Looking out onto the mountain range and the clear sky above was refreshing and allowed one a moment to breath.

Kim's eyes were locked tight as she collected herself. She didn't feel any better, though. Her eyes shot off into to the direction she assumed Shego was going in.

The hero got a very sinking feeling in her heart. She felt alone. Shego must have been the life of the lair because the place seemed dead now that she was gone. Kim looked down at the ring and felt like she might cry.

Might.

She sighed and brought it closer for inspection.

It was a truly wonderful piece of jewelry. It was in shape of a snake and the diamonds that riddled its back sparkled in the light. Kim assumed that the eyes were emerald for the seemed to be a dark green and hardly shined. In the mouth was a black stone. The ring seemed to glow with purity. It wasn't dark or sinister. It had a regality to it that called to Kim.

Kim sighed.

'The ring reminds me of Shego. . .Though I couldn't really see her wear something like this.'

It was a magnificent ring and she had no clue as to why Shego would throw it at her. Kim wouldn't throw such an astounding piece of work like this at anyone who crossed her.

A distant explosion was heard and a tremor ran across the floor. Kim nearly fell from the jolt. She pocketed the ring and ran off to see what was going on. Apathy set into Kim mind. She honestly could care less what happened with mission now. Ron came barreling down the hall with Rufus hoping along. Where the little guy was she didn't know. Kim smiled tiredly at the other two.

"KP! We got to go this place is about to go Pompeii on us!" Ron yelled.

"Yea! Pompeii!" Rufus agreed with a vigorous nod.

Kim gestured for them to follow her. She led them through the hangar.

Kim felt the ring bouncing in her pocket with every step she took. Her mind kept switching from focus on the mission to focus on the ring. It was annoying.

The Kimmunicator went off as they reached outside.

Kim whipped the device out trying to ignore the cold steel of the ring.

"You're ride is waiting for you outside! Hurry!"

"We are on our way out, Wade!"

The team quickly made their way down the dirt path. Ron was fumbling along and he tripped. Kim yelped when he crashed into her. Rufus's cry of surprise could hardly be heard over the squawk Kim released.

They tumbled down a hill rolling to a halt. Kim was up in a jiffy pulling a groaning blond up on his feet. Kim discovered a high-tech motor bike. The sight of the vehicle served Kim a moment of comfort. She almost jumped all the way over to it. She whipped a helmet on and tugged Ron onto the back. She revved and fish tailed in loose dirt everywhere. It felt nice to be in control of such a powerful machine.

"KP! We need to get out of here" Ron's cried. She hit the gas and they were gone.

Ron tensed when the lair exploded. Kim didn't have time to look at it as she concentrated on getting home.

It was such a stressful evening. She finally went out on a date. Monique was right about him. He was pretty sincere and quite the charmer. He had deep blue eye and olive skin. Chocolate brown curls with a smile that could melt the hearts of millions. He was an Adonis. They had been chatting through text and through other means for a few weeks. Kim met up with him at a party the week previous. She was attracted to him but she was really interested. Monique told her to at least try to go out on a date or two with guy. Kim agreed that it would be productive. She had been sleeping better. She felt something akin to butterflies before she went on the date. Kim was sure they were the butterflies of guilt not nervousness. Shego wormed her way in. Kim felt partially disloyal going on the date. Once she actually got to the restaurant, it wasn't so bad. Kim actually felt her hopes go up. The guy was a wonderful date. Half way through it she was already ready to go on another date with the guy. She didn't get the warm fuzzies for him like she had for Shego but he was working well to distract her from them. Then her kimmunicator went off. What had made Kim so mad was the fact that she finally was working on getting her feelings that involved Shego out of the way. Then Wade goes and tells her "It's Drakken and Shego again" and all Kim could feel was happiness. The thought that she was going to see Shego was like surfacing for fresh air. And that reaction was not what Kim logically wanted to feel. She wanted to be mad and pissed. She wanted to show how sorry she was to have to skip out on the date to go save the world. But she wasn't sorry. That wasn't how it should be.

On the ride over Kim talked herself that the best way to deal with the whole situation is to set Shego strait. No beating around the bush just beating Shego. That's it.

So she tried. She went in fighting with her bitter feeling about the whole situation. She actually had Shego on the ropes but Shego wasn't really fighting up to standard. Kim didn't really understand it. The place was ideal for both of them, Shego should have at least put up a better fight not run away and have Kim chase her. It was al messed up.

Kim dropped Ron and Rufus off. She took the motorbike with her home. She took the long way back to clear her mind abit.

Upon entering the Possible house, Kim learned that her family had finished dinner. She frowned and went upstairs to her room and got out of her mission clothes.

"Kim? You in there?" Mrs. Possible called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah" was Kim's dreary reply. The matriarch of the Possible household stepped into Kim's bedroom shooting her daughter a most inquisitive face. She walked over and sat on Kim's bed and spied the ring Kim had pulled out of her pocket.

"Oh my, Kim, where did you get this?"

Kim looked over at what her mother was talking about and sighed.

"It's not important, Mom." Kim informed. She looked at the ring sadly.

"Kim." Anne Possible held the ring out to Kim. "Does this have anything to do with how depressed you have been acting for the past month or so?"

Kim didn't answer.

"I see… I was curious. For awhile you seemed pretty high on life. I thought it was peculiar that you suddenly became depressed. Were you seeing someone and didn't want anyone to know about it? You know you can talk to me about anything." Kim's mother reassure with an empathetic stare.

Kim sat on the bed next her mom and released a shaky breath.

Her mother was almost close to the truth. Kim felt horrible.

"No mom. I wasn't dating anyone in secret, I wish I was, but I wasn't. You were close though. I . . . Well…err..." Kim was trying to find the words as her mother became attentive. She didn't want to give it away immediately that it was Shego who gave her a ring and didn't want to disturb her mother with all the gory details of the whole situation.

" Me and this person were messing with each other. They were trying to throw me off my game and for a while it worked but then I decided to turn the tables and use their game against them. And so for awhile me and them were kind of tied and. . . .

I got way to into the game letting my feelings become compromised. I wasn't aware of it really till last month I felt like we kind of had a real sort of moment and then I sort of had an epiphany that to them that all it really was was a game and it all just sucks and so I tried to get the game out of my head tried to get the person out of my head so I asked Monique for help and she introduce me to this guy and then its like I am trying to use this guy to get over that other person and its not working. And they got really mad at me today for going on a date and tossed this ring at me and just left and its all so messed up and confusing." Kim finished and took a deep breath.

Anne Possible stared at her. The red head was confused that much was obvious. Kim watched with anticipation as her mother tried to understand what Kim just vomited at her.

"Okay. . . .So I am going to assume. . . You're talking about Shego."

Kim gaped at her mothers mind reading skills.

"How did you know?"

"Well I wasn't totally sure but your reaction sealed it. You kept on referencing the person as they or them or just person. You did not define a gender like you did when you spoke of your date."

Kim felt stupid for thinking her mother couldn't figure out what she meant. Brain surgeons…

"But you two are also stupidly competitive. I can see Shego being a tad under handed in a competition, especially if it is you, Kimmie. But the rest of that I am at a loss. All I really got from your little statement was that you more than just respect Shego as a rival."

Mrs. Possible looked over at Kim and gave her a wink and smile. Kim laughed nervously and looked away.

"So will you please explain to me what this game was that you two were playing?"

"SO we made out a few times . . ."

Kim's mother's eyes shot wide open disturbing the very calm expression she wore previous. She then turned red and looked away.

"Okay . . . um well did . . . you and Shego . . . ?

Kim Possible turned beet red.

"MOM! No we so did not! It never got that far!" Kim hissed.

"Well you two have this chemistry and fire so I just thought that it could have happened. You two are both in the moment kind of girls."

Kim glared at her mother.

"Alright so you and Shego just shared a few kisses and you at some point or another took it to heart. So when you tried to fix the problem by seeing another person and some how Shego learned about it. She got upset and tossed this ring your way then left the scene?"

"Yeah."

Mrs. Possible looked down at the ring for a good moment.

"I think that Shego likes you a lot more than you think she does, Kim."

That made Kim frown more.

"How so? Her getting all pissed and jealous could have been an act."

"It also could be the other way around, too. What if per say. . . She started this so she could release some pent up romantic feeling towards you with out you freaking out. Or maybe originally she did start this with the only thing in mind was to mess with you but in the end got swirled up into it like you. Emotions are like double edged blades. I think you should talk to her."

The young red head turned away from her mother. She stared at her computer screen across the room. It was very true that those could be the case. That would clear up a lot of confusion. Kim had considered them before. Multiple times. But she didn't want to fuel false hopes that had already been growing.

This situation was all so very dramatic and Kim yearned for a simple solution.

"I know, Mom. I have definitely considered those thoughts and even talking to her about it. But she isn't Miss Go. I don't trust my enemy and rival to sit and listen to me tear my heart out so we both could cross examine it over coffee."

"Not my exact thoughts on how you two would go about solving this trap you both made and got caught in."

Kim nodded. The room grew silent. Anne Possible stood and looked down at her troubled daughter. She held her chin to get a better look into those dull green eyes. The mother smiled and kissed her daughter on the forehead. She deposited the ring in Kim's palm.

"Well I believe this ring is for you anyways. Come down for left over's when ever your ready." Anne Possible said from the door.

"How do you know its for me?"

"Your name is engraved on the inside"

Kim stuttered elegantly. She lunged for a lamp.

"Make sure to eat before you go to bed, Bubblebutt!"

Kim didn't hear whatever it was her mother had last said.

Under the dim illumination of the lamp she read the inside engraving on the ring.

"_Kimberly Anne Possible"_

With out hesitation she put the ring on.

Perfect fit.

XXXXXXXX

I definitely liked writing as Mama Possible. Not sure if I pegged her personality quite right but oh well. I hated writing most of this chapter up until like the last 1000 words or so.

Reviews are welcomed and enjoyed. 3


	10. Chapter 10

Shego sunk into a recliner scowling.

It was mid day.

The recliner, in perfect condition, stood out among the newly devastated living room. The walls once had been covered in luxuries objects ranging from paintings to pictures to mask.

Holes were burned through the walls exposing glimpses of other rooms.

The lights above were barely hanging from their wiring, flickering light around the room. A flat screen television lay on face down in ruins with a foot like shape crunched into its back.

The coffee table was lodged into a wall and the couch was flipped over. The rug was still on fire.

Shego breathed heavily through her nose. She maintained stong eye contact with the wall opposite to her. Sharp nails dug into her biceps.

Shego was so fucking pissed.

More at herself than she was at Kim.

But she was still really mad at Kim.

"Out on a fucking date. That brat shoulda seen the trouble I went through to get that fucking ring." Shego hissed.

Her blood boiled thinking about the evening before.

'I can't believe I punched her in the throat. You'd think I would go for the nose, But no. The throat. Wonder what a voiceless Kim Possible would be like.'

Shego was just kicking herself over her bad reaction to Kim going out on a date.

"Probably with some hunky idiot…"

Shego's jealous over active imagination conjured what the date was like.

There she was, looking as wonderfully hot as she could.

Kim was leaning over the table that her and her handsome man date occupied.

She would look up and bat those wonderful long eyelashes with her olive greens eyes half- lidded.

The red head would have just barely run her nails across his forearm, beginning to trace invisible patterns she herself could only see. The man would have smile and leaned forward and whispered into her ear. Kim would shoot him a coy look than whisper something flirtatious back. The two would be centimeters apart.

Inadvertently, Shego tore the fabric off the ends of the armrests.

The mental punishment she is putting herself through is ridiculously irritating. Being jealous irked her to no end.

'Lucky bastard' Shego screamed desperately in her mind.

For a moment she sat there taking in the details of the burning rug whilst grinding her teeth.

The full grown woman began to pout at the circumstances.

It just wasn't fair.

The irony was cruel. Shego would have laughed if this happened to anyone else.

But it wasn't really funny if she was on the receiving end.

'Why does it have to be me? Because karma is a fucking power tripping bitch. That's why.'

Shego looked around and decided that she didn't want to be here anymore. She stood up far too quickly and knocked over the recliner.

Making sure not to step onto anything sharp or hazardous she walked toward the front door.

'It's pretty quiet…' was Shego's first thought after stepping out.

Neighbors were looming out their door ways. They all stared at her and it cause Shego to feel uncomfortable if not pissed.

So she made a damn racket. In this part of town one usually got use to load explosions, things braking, and people yelling or screaming. Shego was.

"What the Fuck are you all looking at?" She snarled with added green glow for effect.

The viewers scurried like roaches. The doors all slammed in almost perfect unison.

"Yeah you better fuckin hide." Shego growled with a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth. She straitened her posture and sauntered down the hall confidently.

Shego knew she was terrifying. That's how she liked it. Being feared was pretty damn close to being respected. But she didn't want their respect. It was not anything worth having.

Shego rarely respected anyone so finding someone she actually respected was always a bad thing for her. Loosing their respect was very, very devastating. So she preferd fear. She never got hurt when someone was scarred of her usually.

People did what you wanted them to do immediately and all it took was a mean look and some muscle flexing.

Healthy respect was like friendship so there were "rules".

Shego didn't like rules; she wasn't scared of them and she sure as hell didn't fucking respect them.

Most people don't break the rules.

Seeing someone break the rules is sort of intense and in still both respect and fear. What you do with both give different results.

Since she herself breaks the rules so maliciously and flamboyantly she gets fear.

Shego had green skin with an ability to light up any ones day in a very … unorthodox way so she got fear.

She had a wit and attitude that was liken to shoving a finger into an open and twisting so she was feared.

It's so much easier to fear someone you don't understand at all.

She fucking loved it.

Sure she was having a shitty day but damn a power trip was nice pick-me-up for a short while.

Shego marched out the rundown slum of an apartment building with new found arrogance, absolutely willing to drop the first person to step in her path.

It was good to be bad.

Shego inhaled the fresh air, taking in the silence on the street.

Shego could feel her chest begin to rumble with laughter. Shego jumped into the road releasing a long crazed laugh.

Sure she was really hurting on this inside but a healthy does of man-made chaos sound like a good siphon for that heart break.

Shego striked a gun-slinger pose and stared at a fire hydrant.

Emerald eyes took the red metal emotionlessly.

She whipped her left arm from her side and held her finger out like a pistol. Green plasma whipped around lively.

"Pew!" and with that said sound effect, her finger jerked back releasing a gob of plasma at it.

The hydrant was knocked off and water exploded from it in a powerful geyser. Still standing in the position she turned her upper body sent plasma at various vehicles parked near by.

She laughed heartily to herself as she frolicked about. Destroying street lights and telephone wires.

She set a near by dumpster on fire. The street was going to smell awful.

She whipped around facing her apartment again.

The cops were getting closer.

She held both her palms out in front of her, palms down, and shot a continuous beam at the 6 story building.

Diligently she began to slowly etch words into it.

A small voice not to deep into Shego silently hoped the place wouldn't catch on fire and put all those lives in danger.

Shego jogged across the street to se her handing work from a distance. The cop cars finally showed up. A pack of six on each side screeching and braking at ridiculous angles.

They all scramble out of there vehicles point guns at her.

She looked up and released a whistle when she viewed 2 helicopters hovering above.

'Snipers again? Tranquilizers I am sure.'

Shego knew she was cornered but she couldn't help but smirking.

She looked at the nearest cop who looked like he was about to crap himself. The man was shaking in his boots. Beign the opportunist she was a plan formed.

She smile at him proudly and pointed at the building.

"So what do you think of my hand writing?" she asked nonchalantly.

The man looked over it quickly.

It wasn't difficult to read.

"FUCK YOU KP" was scorched on the building.

The green flames were a very nice touch actually. He looked back over and realized he shouldn't have looked away.

Gun fire was going off and helicopter was spiraling downwards. One of the police mobiles was flipped over on top off a cop.

"HOLY SHI-"

Shego quickly took him out.

She tossed him out of the way and slid into the car. His partner scrambled to subdue her. A green glove reached over and extinguished plasma before he could enter.

The raven haired woman hopped over into the driver's seat and tore wiring out from under the wheel. Hot wiring was a piece of cake at this point in her career.

Shego could operate any vehicle.

It was in her credentials.

She snorted when a bullet shot through the roof of the car. Ripping the sticks shift into reverse she quickly spun the vehicle around shifted forward and sped down the road.

Shego yowled with joy as she made a run for it. Driving a cop car felt like she was in the dukes of hazard. Just hitting one bump sent the vehicle through the air. It was always an entertaining ride.

"Lets see how Miss Prissy feels about that when she turned on the news tonight. Ha! I bet she turns so red her head pops!" Shego chuckled to herself quietly as she dodged through traffic causing havoc as she went.

Shego gripped the steering wheel hard thinking about Kim Possible.

She drove mindlessly out of the city limits and abandoned the cop car quickly. Once pushing it down a hill than watching it as it rolled down bumping into a tree and t-boning into a power line Shego growled. She observed her surroundings.

About a half a mile down the road was a gas station. She recognized it actually. She saw it all time when she would drive to Drakken's fondest layer.

Middleton wasn't to far away anymore. A one hour drive tops.

"Why the hell should I go to Middleton. The only thing worth while in that small city is Kimmie and I sure as hell don't want to see her." But she did. Shego just wanted to run into Kim's arms. The need to do so embarrassed the crap out of bad ass villain.

"Not so badass anymore are you, Shego?"

Shego had gone extremely soft for the good guy.

Sometimes Shego wondered that maybe being evil is not totally worth it because it seemed that at the end of everything the bad guy got royally screwed.

"I mean I totally made a fool out myself thinking that I could some how win her affections for real."

Shego pout as she sat on the side of the rode.

She was sure that Kim shared the same feelings. The girl was always soft for anyone. IT was the good guy's Achilles heel to see the good in everyone. So she was easy to toy with emotionally. Shego felt that spark every time they had kissed. The last time she became reacquainted with Kim's lips she felt electricity running through her. Shego was absolutely sure Kim had felt it too. What if she had asked Kim out right than? Would things be different? Maybe it had been too late. She was in jail for a decent while so her window of opportunity might have passed.

Shego sulked pitifully and stewed in her self pity.

"Lucky bastard…" Shego grumbled. And then her phone went began to ring. Shego took off her glove to reveal a thin watch. She unsnapped it and it striated immediately. Why Drakken doesn't actually going selling his useful stuff Shego didn't know.

'Who the hell could be calling me? Better not be Drakken.' Shego though as she eyeballed her phone suspiciously.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Miss Shego?" a man spoke over the line in a thick Spanish accent.

"Who is this and how the hell did you get this number?" Shego snapped.

"Why Shego, it is me, Senor Senior, Senior. I thought you would have recognized my voice." Senor Senior chastised with a click of his tongue. Shego blinked a few times.

"Sorry, Senor Senior. Had an edgy day." Shego replied. 'Why the hell is he calling me now?'

"I assumed as much after watching your little temper tantrum on the tube."

"Excuse me?" Shego growled.

"Well it was impressive but it did not seem to be your style."

"What's my 'style' than? Tell me that." Shego clenched the cell at her ear tighter when she heard a low chuckle on the other end. She was not in the mood to be mocked.

"Usually you do something this dramatic when you're making a distraction to lure the authorities to you. This was not a distraction. At least not a distraction you were being paid for."

Shego squint her eyes.

"What are you getting at, Senior?"

"You seemed upset with Kim Possible. I am aware that you two are like two male beta fish put in the same tank. But I wondered what could she have had done to bother you so as much as that."

Shego looked down at the ground. She could feel herself blushing from humiliation.

"Interesting metaphor there…"

"It was a simile I believe."

"Well whatever. But you couldn't be more wrong about it." Shego said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean? I have seen you two fight, it is pretty violent."

"The only reason why me and her go at each other so hard is because we challenge each other the other don't. It's more like a game. I wouldn't actually want to maim her."

"Hmm…"

'Might as well tell someone.'

"Honestly Senor Senior. I have more than respect for the girl. I actually really like her."

"Shego you do not mean what I think you mean."

"No I am not in love with Kim Possible. Just really romantically fond of her."

"I see. . . That is quite sad actually. It is never good for business if a villain, such as you, falls for the hero."

"Yeah tell me about it."

"How did it happen?"

"I thought too much into everything and pretty much got my hopes crushed. Kimmie as usual came to save the day, but she was not happy to see me, Drakken, or even the buffoon. She told me she had to leave a date just to come fight me. Talk about ouch."

"And so that is why you did all that earlier today."

"Yeah."

"Well Shego I am disappointed in you." Senor Senior, Senior snapped.

"What?"

"You are a world renowned thief and evil super villain and you are just going to let some punk nobody spirit her away. I don't think you have put up much of a fight. Seems you gave up pretty easy. Quite pitiful, if I may say."

Shego's jaw dropped. Shego saw red.

"Well you know what! I was BEING nice! She isn't interested obviously! She didn't even get me a chance to present that DAMN ring properly!"

"You bought her jewelry? Now you have to go fight for her. You have to show her mean business!"

"You know what you are so damn right! I am going to go teach her a lesson she wont know, who the hell is this guy? What makes him so damn lucky to date, Princess? I mean she is pretty damn vain. So I bet he is a hunk. Probably works at the animal shelter or something lame like that. Kimmie is into those bleeding heart types. Not into bitchy super freaks like me." Shego ranted.

She rose to a standing position.

"I am Shego, the most cunning and sexy thief in the world!" Shego roared.

"I am not going to sit the fuck down and let some no name punk steal what I already had my cross hairs set on. It's pretty damn cheeky to steal from a thief!" Shego snarled lighting her clenched fist up.

"That's the spirit, my dear! Go and get your girl!" Senor Senior, Senior encouraged.

"I will. And thanks Senor Senior."

"It is no problem. I have always had a soft spot for you. You are like the daughter I never had."

Shego smiled at that.

"But if I leaned you told anyone about this… Anything not nailed down will be gone. Anything actually nailed down will be destroyed. I know where all your houses and get aways are." Shego hissed into the phone. Deep bellowing laughter echoed from the speaker.

"I will make sure to keep my lips sealed. Till next time."

Shego hung up and marched towards the near by gas station formulating a plan on the way.

XXXXXXX

FINISHED IT

I rewrote it like 3 times.

I actually really liked this. A

nd it is random of Senor Senior, Senior to call up Shego and have a heart to heart. But if I decide to actually work on a sequel to this fic, he will play a major role for abit.

So there.

Next chapter will be up around the end of next week probably. Spring Break C:


	11. Chapter 11

Kim stood silent in front of the Bueno Nacho. This needed to be done before things got out of hand. Or she chickened out.

This should have been done months ago.

With one quick glance at the ring on her finger she puffed her chest up and walked into the fast food joint.

The doors swung open harder than she expected, slamming on the walls they hung on. The loud sound caught the attention of multiple people, aside from the one person she was here to see.

He and his rodent counter part were buried into a large order of nachos, quesodias, cinnamon chips, soft tacos, a lot of nacko's, and 2 large sodas. Kim sighed weakly at the site. She easily found herself across from him in their usual booth. It was astounding watching this person eat. She could hardly handle the salads here. He always resounded with complete bliss after a Bueno Nacho run. Sometimes it was hard to hear over the crunching, slurping, and squishing sounds that accompanied the boy when he ate. Kim use to get grossed out by it but you grow numb to things like this after thirteen years.

Kim decided to make her presence known. The boy and rodent were entirely lost in the cheese and tortilla world.

"Hey, Ron."

Ron looked up over a colored wrapper. She could see the smile in his eyes. Rufus exploded out of a tray of nachos waving a greeting at her before he returned what seemed to be one of his favorite past times.

"Hey, KP!"

"Did you want a bite of anything?"

"No, thank you, Ron." Kim replied with a kind smile. Atleast she caught him at the right time.

"So whats up? The text you sent me was pretty spooky." Ron asked as he reached for his extra large soda. He looked concerned. Kim thought back to the text she sent Ron.

"_Bueno Nacho at 2. We need to talk." _

The red head also sent on to Monique after she arrived in the parking lot. She didn't want to keep them out of the loop. Monique gets really touchy about stuff she tells Ron and not her.

"WHAT A ROCK!" Ron cried braking Kim's thoughts. Olive green eyes went directly to the wonderful piece of metal on her left hand. A blush ran across Kim Possibles entire body. She could feel it. It happened every time someone mentioned it. The ring was definetly an attention grabber.

"Yeah…" Kim smiled down at the ring getting lost in thoughts of Shego.

"Don't tell me that from that guy you have been seeing." Ron asked angrily.

"We aren't-"

"Honestly Kim, don't you think it's a little soon to be excepting jewelry from the guy already?" Ron slumped back in the booth and pouted.

"Ron, listen to me! Its not from him! Now if you would please let me talk I can explain."

Ron still looked unconvinced but stay silent.

"This ring…" Kim began as she held up the ring in a better light allowing it to glitter happily. God she loved that ring.

"-is from Shego, Ron…"

The restaurant grew eerily silent. Kim looked up to see Ron's eyes widen. Watched as he shot forward and reached out, grabbing her wrist and pulling it closer to his face. She watched as he seemed to search the ring. He looked up at her, all color left his face.

"Kim. You have to take this ring off. NOW."

"What?" Kim replied entirely baffled. Ron tore the ring off from around her finger quite forcefully.

"OW! HEY!" Kim reached over the table but Ron then stood on the booth seat.

"Why would you where something like this? Have you gone insane? It could be booby trapped! It could be a tracking device! She is evil for cry out loud! Why would you accept such a gift!"

"Ron! Give it back to me now! If you would just chill I will explain to you!"

"No Kim! This is serious!"

"This IS serious! She repeated louder. Ron looked down at her and then her outstretched hand. Palm facing up.

"Your BEING MIND CONTROLLED."

"That? No! She hates that stuff!" Kim defended quickly as she rounded around the booth to get to Ron.

"Stay back ZOMBIE!" Ron yelled as he held out his soda like it could make a difference in a fight with Kim Possible. Kim was loosing her patience. She made a pose to lunge at Ron. Hunching over, arms out with hands clawed.

"Rufus catch!" Once Ron tossed the ring into Rufus's direction Kim saw red. She lunged for the ring over the table covered in cheese and chips.

Rufus caught it. Yes. Kim landed right on top of him. Kim wrestled with herself on the table trying to get Rufus, who was hoping around strategically.

"What is the world is going on here?"

Kim could here the angels cry when the voice of reason finally appeared.

"Monique! Hurry and help me save Kim! She was brainwashed!" Ron cried as he hopped off of the booth and scrambled to the black girl. Monique looked quite unconvinced and not amused. She looked over at Kim and Rufus. Rufus stood frozen holding the ring over his head. Kim was covered from the waste up in cheese, chips, and paper.

"Kim, sweetie, that's just gross."

Kim smiled bashfully before she plucked the ring from Rufus.

"Don't even think about biting me, Rufus." Kim threatened as she slid back into her seat.

"So can someone tell me what is going on-" she shushed wrong before he could speak.

"Preferably Kim. Thank you." Ron scowled and crossed his arms.

"Well… Monique I am not going go out with Traevon again. Just to inform you."

"What? Why? He seemed like a nice catch? Did he try to do anything handsie?" Monique fired quickly.

"No. No. I just wanted to be with someone else."

"Is that who gave this gorgeous ring? Let me take a look." Monique held Kim's hands close.

"That's an expensive ring, Kim." Monique whistled.

"Yeah wanna know who gave it to me?" Kim asked. Her expression was coy. Monique nodded emphatically. Kim smiled.

"Shego did." Monique gasped.

"You jerkin my chain. Is this the same "guy" who hurt your feelings awhile back?"

"Yeah but don't worry. She is pretty upset with me going out with Traevon."

"Yeah I saw on the news she went on a little rampage ending it with a lovely four word statement seered into the side of an apartment complex… Kim are you sure you should be with someone so volatile?" Monique asked. She didn't looked happy to know Kim was with her arch rival. Kim sighed thinking back to the news feed she saw. She felt terrible and embarrassed at the first sight of it. Her brothers laughed pretty hard and her father was confused. Her mother on the other hand gave her a stern look. That's when Kim decided to fix everything.

Starting with telling her closest friends.

"So Shego. Evil baddy and all around witch, wants to be your girl KP? I find that hard to believe." Ron growled. Kim looked over at him. He would be so jealous if he didn't believe it.

"Well believe it, Ron. Because the feelings mutual. And once I get in her good graces again you are going to be seeing more of her." Ron grew silent.

"Well girl… how are you going to do that? From what I have seen is that Shego is kind of good at hiding."

Kim looked at the table for a moment. She hadn't figured that part out yet.

" I don't know. I will figure out something I am sure. For now I think I will play it by ear. Who knows. She might find me so she can yell at me or hit me. If so I hope it happens fast."

Kim rubbed the top of her rings enjoying the texture along the pad of her finger. She hoped Shego would forgive her. Kim was only trying to protect herself.

"Well, Kim. I have to run. I have work soon. Good luck with the green girl and keep me posted on it. Chiao!" Monique left quickly.

Kim looked over at Ron and Rufus. Ron was glaring at some plants next to the window along side their booth.

"How long have you been like this, KP?"

"Me and Shego well have been technically hooking up for the past few months… But we have not done anything yet…"

Ron sighed heavily and stood. He collected his trash. He wouldn't look at Kim.

"Ron please don't be upset with me. I didn't think this was anything till things got out of hand." Kim said following him to the trash can desperately. She didn't want her best friend to hate her.

He looked up at her.

"I didn't even know you were gay."

Kim froze.

"I am not gay…It's just Shego."

"Sure whatever Kim. See you around. I still think its mind control though."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

So yeah. Not my favorite chapter. Actually I think this is my least favorite. I just need to get to the next and final chapter. I have been really crappy with actual writing and sorry its been a month. Shit happened. A friend died. School back handed me. Just shit.

Here is this crap chapter. I most certainly did not enjoy this. I really don't enjoy this fic anymore. At all. So I am going to finish it. I might come back and redo it all because I want to sort of


	12. BRB

So any of my faithful readers are readings this.

Or any of my new readers are reading this.

Or if you are just passing the time with this fic.

I am making an announcement.

I have decided to put Counter Act on hiatus.

I swore to myself I would never do this because it drove me nuts when I a good fic was running and then it stops. But I take back those feelings.

The past two months have been hard on me for multiple reasons and I just haven't been into writing the story as much as I use to.

I feel like I didn't put my all into it and that upsets me greatly. I think this story needs to be redone.

So I am redoing it. I want it to be better than it is now. Much better. So I am going to throw this into hiatus and rewrite it entirely.

You guys can still read this if you want but come the end of June I am deleting everything and reposting the new Counter Act.

It has been driving me mad. I will finish Rainy Monday, don't worry about that. But like I said I am not going to do Counter Act for awhile.

Sorry guys.

If you have any suggestions leave a review or send me a message. Since I am putting this back in its fetal stages I will change a few things. So this is open for discussion.

Really I don't mind suggestions even if it is a bit harsh lol.

Also I am looking for a beta. I originally didn't want one because I like my independence.

So. Go crazy on me my fanfic loving friends.


End file.
